Beach House Getaway
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Finishing another year in college, seven friends decided that it would be a good idea to rent a beach house and get away for two weeks. Aside from the typical enjoyment the average group of people receive, over time, they will all see how much they will get from their vacation, with the inclusion of solving a surprisingly disturbing mystery during their time away. (AU)
1. Chapter 1: Day 0

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 1 - Day 0

**Hello, everyone. KoopalingFan here once again with another FNAF AU fanfic. This time, it is not going to be based on Tony Crynight, even though the characters are still gonna be anthropomorphic. (Specifically the FNAF 2 models unwithered. For visuals, look up the first season of FNAF animator Abby SFM's series and use that as an example. Some names will be altered (ex: Dorian = Golden Freddy, Valery = Mangle, Rodriguez = Toy Freddy)**

**This time, the characters are gonna be young college students living in a beach house for two weeks as part of their summer vacation. And for the first time, I'm introducing my first major OC on this site: Victoria Kellyn (she's an anthro like all the rest). Now, I am not one of those people who are obsessed with OCs so they're not gonna be overexposed. Yet since I never written anything about OCs before, it's gonna be hard for me to know whether I write them well or not. We'll see, since this is coming from a person that does not use OCs at all. (By the way, there's another character named Derrick Richards who is basically Spring Bonnie.)**

**As for the genres of this fic, I chose friendship and romance (mystery would have been the third genre) because I figure that it's gonna be the characters having a good time and all, and there are a few pairings, with one being apparent from the get-go. Now romance is not my favorite genre, but this is basically an experiment for it (but tbh, I'm kinda anxious a little on how it will turn out just so you know). So with all this said, the romance would be light, but it's still going to be one of the main genres here just in case.**

**So after this very long author's note, so let's start this off, shall we? I bring you, "Beach House Getaway". Enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 0**

* * *

Waves crashing down the beach were all a tall, greenish anthropomorphic rabbit heard as he continued his walk back to his original location. Judging by the fact that it was getting close to nine at night, he knew he needed to return quickly. Otherwise, his seven friends would eventually question his whereabouts, and some of them were not exactly patient, so his best interest was to not hear anyone's mouth.

To add insult to injury, the moment he took a glance at the night sky, a raindrop fell right on his nose. In reaction, he exhaled a sigh, lowering his head to face forward once more to exhale a sigh. "Here we go..."

If one could infer, he or she would have concluded that he was anticipating wet weather for the night, which would be correct. In fact, the wet weather would eventually turn into a storm as the night hours went on. He did not bring an umbrella, so he chose to pick up his pace a little, unless he had the desire to be drenched in rain. But one either had to be a super curious kid, or someone that might not have been 'mentally stable'.

Fortunately, within a couple dozen seconds, he approached his destination, already having the keys that were assigned to him in order to unlock the door. But before he did just that, he took one last look at the sky before making his way up the couple stairs set in front of him.

Upon entering, he ended up observing his seven friends, each of them sitting on the few green couches surrounding a long, black, rectangular shape table in the center. They seemed as if they all just entered the home not so long ago. Of course, to share their excitement, they just could not help themselves but chatting away each other's future plans during their stay. All this made the rabbit smile, remembering his own ideas he had in mind since the moment his foot was on the gas pedal.

"Alright, guys. I've done a quick look around the place and it looks like this is gonna be a good two weeks."

"Cool." A male blue bunny nodded with a grin. "It better be. We didn't drive all those hours down here for nothing, you know."

Nodding in agreement, the character of the same species's smile nimbly shaped into a slight frown. "Well, I dunno how you'd feel when I say this but, it's gonna rain tomorrow."

"...Oh, dang it..." The expected annoyed reaction occurred from the blue animal, choosing to speak with a sarcastic tone that matched the roll of his eyes. "First day is gonna be fun..."

"Chill, we'll just make the best of it. And at least it's not gonna rain for literally the entire trip." A yellow, female panther wanted everyone to stay on the bright side for the first night. "Oh Derrick, you should check out all the bedrooms. We did a quick tour while you were out. You won't believe how cool they are!"

"Yeah, I'll look after this!" The rabbit called Derrick Richards finally closed the door behind him, proceeding to open his suitcase. "Okay, lemme see if I remember where I put my bluetooth speaker at..."

"Alright, I'm already finished for now." A red fox suddenly stood up on his feet. "I'm bringing the rest of my stuff along with me to my room if you guys need me."

"Ooh, I so can't wait to hit the beach when we can." Another fox grinned out of anticipation.

"Derrick just said that it's gonna rain tomorrow." The blue bunny from before reminded her.

"I know." The white vixen stared blankly. "That's why I said 'when we can'."

"Oh." He completely understood before immediately changing the subject. "What time is it?"

"Almost half past eleven." A brown bear answered. "We should probably hurry up and get some sleep before we get too tired to do whatever we could do tomorrow. Also, we need to go to a supermarket anyway to get food."

"Good call." The vixen grabbed the rest of her belongings, subsequently standing to walk off. "I'm about to call my parents and let them know that we're here because they freak out."

"Oh, same thing here." He just remembered. "I know my folks from home were probably talking about me the moment I walked out the door, anyway."

* * *

"So, there was always at least one person complaining the whole time?"

"Yeah, we were all impatient that we weren't there, yet. We drove all the way across the country after all, so I don't blame them at all. I mean, I was growing impatient myself, so I'm glad that we're finally here."

Freddy Fazbear was conversing to his elder brother, Dorian, through a video chat app entitled 'iFace. He was originally going to simply call his brother via phone, but at last minute, he thought that contacting him through a video app was the more appropriate option, just to prove to him that he was fine.

"Where's Foxy?" Dorian cocked his head to he right. "Isn't he rooming with you?"

"He's in the bathroom. He'll be back out in a minute."

"Oh, okay. Well, keep me updated on what's going on when you get a chance. Anyway,..." Dorian's smirk suddenly turned into a straight look, with slight concern in his voice. you sure you're alright? You know I'm always gonna worry about you..."

That very question was one Freddy knew was coming his way. Throughout his entire life, he was very protective of his younger brother, and both friends and family knew all too well. Yet Dorian Fazbear himself was well aware of it, so of course he tried his best to not get in Freddy's way too often for obvious reasons. Even so, he was already ready to fight the world for him no matter what.

Though, because of Freddy expecting the question to be knocking on his door, he ended up heaving sort of a big sigh as a result. "This is why I called you first; I'm fine. Try to um... pretend that I'm somehow still there. Oh, Rodriguez is still with Clyde, right?"

"Yeah, and since Bonnie is not even there, that means Rodriguez and Clyde are gonna be alone with Bonnie's parents at his own home. And as for me, neither of you are here, so that does not make anything better."

"...Then pretend that the both of us never left and are still at home getting on your nerves right now." Freddy chuckled a little making fun of it all. "Look, if anything major happens, I'll make sure you're the first person to find out since you act like the world's gonna fall apart where I'm at right now."

"Easier said then done, but alright." He chuckled back with a small grin. "Well, I'll talk to you later. G'night."

* * *

Just after midnight, the blue anthropomorphic bunny from before was seen wandering through the house on his phone, tweeting and posting phots of what was happening with him at the time. Any type of two-week vacation away from home was something any college student would imagine. He felt as if it was already worth the wait.

He turned the lights on in the living room in order to avoid bumping into anything, having yet to memorize the house. However, in doing so, he ended up finding a female, yellow chicken with her handle being on the refrigerator. Judging by the startled facial expression and sudden jump, a somewhat awkward situation was set to quickly unfold.

"Uh... O-Oh, it's just you." She smirked with relief.

"Why didn't you turn on the lights?"

"Only because I figured I was only gonna be down here for a minute. ...Yeah, sure I almost bumped into a couple things, but I found my way around eventually." She admitted. "What are you doing up?"

"Uh, I couldn't really get to sleep." Bonnie glanced to the side scratching the back of his head. "It's really weird. One minute I was all ready to finally get to bed, now I guess that I'm so excited I just can't fall asleep right now, which is a shame, really."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Millions of people can relate to that, you know?"

"What are you doing at the fridge?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Uh, getting some milk." She responded. "Did you want some?"

"Actually, that's just what I was getting ready to do, hoping that I would somehow get to sleep before tomorrow comes... which is basically already here." His look at his phone let him know that it was about half past midnight.

"I know." She nodded. "Well, I'll see ya whenever we decide to get up and have breakfast. We already have to go shopping again tomorrow, since we only bought a few things because we kinda predicted that the rain was gonna come soon."

As he waved her off, Bonnie ended up finding it a little difficult to glance away from her, and he could not help but stay smiling. Unfortunately for him, the moment was ruined when the lights suddenly turned back off, only to be turned right back on within a second later.

Hearing a snicker, his mood changed from confusion to annoyance as red fox Foxy Michaels came seemingly from nowhere. The smile from before was coming to bite him in the butt.

"Foxy, were you hiding just so you can catch me looking at Chica?" For some reason, one could make a quick inference that it was rather not the first time a situation like that happened with Foxy.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie." He kept his smirk, showing no regrets at all. "Dude, everyone is talking about you and Chica lately. I just don't understand on why you haven't asked her out already? She clearly has no idea that you love her."

Bonnie had to look away for a moment. "I... I don't even know myself sometimes... Um, I guess I'm trying to wait until the timing's right. I know it's a cliche excuse, but timing is everything. ...And I don't even know if she'll love me back in that way."

"Too many excuses. Sounds annoying if you ask me." Foxy's hands to his sides was a big signal that he was not having it all. "It's long overdue, Bonnie. You're gonna have to ask her out sometime. We're on vacation right now, so I think you should see where her head is at some point while we're here."

"...Maybe you're right..." He knew he had a point. "But look, it's late, I need to fall asleep at some point tonight, and I'm ready to start enjoying this already. Leave me alone and maybe we can talk about it later sometime."

"Whatever." Michaels began the walk back to his room. "But I'll make sure you won't forget it, and you know I'm gonna tell everyone when we wake up in the morning."

As Bonnie Roberts sighed, he continued to make his way to the fridge, only to bump right into the wall in front himself, resulting him rubbing his head in pain. "Ugh... Dang it..."

* * *

**(Sorry if the last scene was sort of awkward and too cringeworthy to watch. This is clearly one of the pairings, but like I said: romance isn't exactly my forte.)**

**Okay, first chapter is done. Updates will be on Mondays until the story is done. Since I'm successfully writing chapters in advance, as of now, the story is almost finished (about twenty chapters), so no need to worry about me not updating a certain week, which could turn into a month.**

**Seven out of the eight main characters are introduced, with the last one coming in the next chapter. For this one, I just couldn't figure out any lines for him, but I'll make up for it when the next chapter comes. After all, this is literally only day zero so anything can happen!**

**(Fun Fact: There was originally gonna be a scene with Victoria and Derrick, but I feel like that can wait for right now, as I feel that it's too early. And yes, the panther is Victoria and the one that was introduced first was Derrick.)**

**Questions:**

**1\. This one is simple. Have any of you ever actually been in a beach house? I haven't, but of course I'd love to. ;-)**

**2\. This is probably too early for me to ask, so I'm gonna ask it like this. Who _could_ be your favorite character for this and why?**

**Check out my FNAF forum 'Pizzeria Hangout' forum and I encourage everyone to review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! I'll see you all next Monday!**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 2 - Day 1

**Okay, back on a Monday as promised! As stated, this story will have about twenty chapters, covering all fourteen days at the beach house. There isn't going to be any main plot, but that doesn't mean that stuff isn't going happen. But for the most part, it's just gonna be these eight characters on vacation together.**

**As you can already tell, Bonnie is in love with Chica, so that's one thing that has to be taken care of. More will come soon!**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 1**

* * *

In spite of the majority of the group turning just before one in the morning, all eight of them happened to be up quite early. With everyone rising at eight, one could infer that they all were simply too excited to get started with their two week vacation in San Diego, California. Sure, a fortnight seemed to be quite a lot of time to spend in the area. Nevertheless, the anthropomorphic characters knew that those two weeks were going to run out rather quickly. Besides, a couple of them woke up even earlier than the rest on accident, and they never went back to sleep.

Two of them just so happened to be in the kitchen preparing a meal for everyone.

"Okay…" Freddy Fazbear blinked at the few eggs that were on the counter. "How many people do you think like their eggs scrambled?"

"Well,..." Chica Candance began to think for a moment. "I doubt Derrick, Ryan, and Bonnie care about how their eggs are done… Foxy prefers his eggs scrambled. Val prefers her eggs sunny side up, but I don't even thinks she has eggs scrambled before… I don't know about Victoria, though…"

"So that's a six to two person majority against Victoria and Val. Do you think it's a risk we'll have to take?" Freddy in particular decided that he did not have the time to cook eggs in different styles just to please everyone, even though the concept itself did not seem to be that difficult to Chica.

Nonetheless, she appeared to not care as much as she could have. "Well, they're gonna have to eat something, Freddy. I'm sure they won't mind when they're done."

"Oh, okay. So that settles it…" He was still staring at them. Though at that time, he shifted his eyes to his feathered friend. ...Are you sure you don't mind cooking eggs of all things?"

"Look, obviously people would be stupid if these eggs were actually fertilized. You're only asking me this because this is the first time you've ever seen me cooking eggs, when I do it at home all the time. Nobody from my family has a problem with it." Chica sighed, as if she already knew a question like that was coming. "It's fine, Freddy. I promise. Do not ask me again."

"Look, I'm just looking out for a friend here. But, if you say so..." Freddy shrugged his shoulder, finally grabbing an egg to commence the 'cracking' process.

Just at that moment, in came Bonnie Roberts, still having yet to change from his white T-Shirt and plaid pajama pants, the color representing his fur. "Do you guys know exactly when it's gonna rain today?"

"Apparently later in the afternoon." Freddy eyes remained at the task at hand. "That means that if we all want to get outside at some point today, we need to do it before that time comes."

Before Bonnie could reply, he then turned to hear yet another rabbit coming his way. "...Any of you wanna go bike riding?"

"Bike riding?" Roberts's eyebrows raised to Derrick, now leaning against the wall. "You sure?"

"Guys, you have both already forgotten that we needed to get more groceries." Chica reminded them. "And me and Freddy are already making breakfast here."

"A five minute quick tour of the area wouldn't hurt." Derrick's mind was still set on riding around. "Come on..."

"I'll go." Bonnie volunteered with a raised finger, heading off elsewhere in the house. "I'll see if anybody else wants to, we'll be out for a few minutes, and then you can call us when the food's ready."

"...Alright, cool." Pondering it over, Candance bobbed her head up and down in agreement. "That way by the time we're all done with breakfast, we can all take the cars and go shopping before the rain hits. But we'd better hurry."

* * *

About an hour later, all of the men minus Freddy were up and out of the house, riding their bikes around the area as Derrick stated before. Slowly, but surely, everyone thought it was a good idea after all to explore a little around the area they were in, which of course included other beach houses, with the beach itself nearby. Yet unfortunately, due to the rain that was scheduled that day, the chances of them having fun in the sun had dropped dramatically. Hey, at least there was the next day, right?

To add insult to injury, by the time they all actually stopped to look at the beach, there were quite a few people enjoying themselves while they could, yet not enough to be considered 'a lot'. Still, it sort of made some of the characters jealous. Yet, who could have blamed them? Most likely, one of the main purposes for their trip was to actually spend time on the beach, anyway.

This all made Foxy exhale greatly, hanging his head down with a small shake of it. "Guys, we _really_ have to go down there tomorrow. I feel like if we don't at this point, I'm gonna lose it. We didn't bring all that beach stuff for nothing."

"Agreed." Derrick nodded in understanding. "I don't think it's gonna rain tomorrow anyway, so we should be good."

* * *

"...Alllright. Breakfast is almost done. I'm gonna call the others and tell them to come back over here."

Freddy pulled out his phone as he and Chica were handling the finishing touches for the meal. Valery Ramos and Victoria Kellyn in particular happened to be patiently waiting in the living room, choosing to discuss about other topics as a way to pass the time. Yet of course, thanks to the concept of rain, they both were unable to avoid leaving it out of the discussion.

"Okay, since it is conveniently raining today, we have to figure what we're gonna do for our first day here, unless we're all just gonna sit on these couches complaining about it and being miserable." Val shrugged with a small chuckle.

"It's fine, Val." Victoria smirked glancing at the bright side. "Keep your hopes up. It's not like there's going to be precipitation for the entirety of these two weeks. We wouldn't have planned this vacation if we found out beforehand, and we would all be stupid coming here knowing that it would happen. But since it's only gonna rain for a few days, we of course had to think of what we should do. 'Videoflix' does exist these days, you know."

"So we're watching a movie? Cool. Maybe that way it'll take our minds off of it and hopefully it'll shut all the boys up." She began to think about future plans for the event. "Hmm... Maybe we should order a pizza or something to make it special. We're already buying more snacks when we get to the store."

"We might as well make it a move night and watch more than one. Everyone is going to have different suggestions, anyway."

"We'll just bring it up during breakfast. Everyone else is on their way back now, anyway." Val's sudden glance to the side was a strong signal that she was getting ready to switch subjects around. And with a glance at Victoria again, and what she said next solidified everything. "So... about that guy at our college. Did he _finally _stop messing with you?"

"Yep." Her heavy high meant that it annoyed her thinking of the memories. "He just goes to the store almost as often as I do, but ever since he stopped, I don't see him that much anymore, thanks to me finally telling Derrick about it."

"Why didn't you tell him in the first place?" Chica came to the scene to join in. "You didn't want to him flip?"

"Of course I didn't wanna tell him. Seeing Derrick mad means that the whole place is crashing down." She defended her decision making. "I thought I had it under control, but he just kept being annoying. So as soon as Derrick found out, I told how often he comes to the store. And so, when we all finally met, he fussed him out in front of quite a few people."

"...And then what happened?"

"Like I said. All I can say is that we don't see him anymore." She laughed slightly. "So yeah, you can say that he was a bit harsh, but hey, we both got tired of it. Obviously Derrick has no regrets since he thought that karma bit him in the best. And I agree with him."

"Wow." Val blinked, now taking her turn to laugh. "One of those type of guys, right?"

"Exactly."

"So how many times did you two kiss afterwards?"

"Val!" She said blushing a little. "It wasn't like that. He flirted with me but we didn't kiss immediately afterwards. We're not just gonna be the two that just kisses in front of everybody all the time."

"Whatever you say."

That meant that she still thought of the opposite, resulting in Victoria's sigh. Yet showing her amusement, she laughed anyway.

The vixen then turned to Chica. "Now if we can just get this one over here to date Bonnie, it'll be everything."

"Hey, me and Bonnie do not see each other that way at all." Unlike Victoria's, Chica's sigh showed that most likely, she had to hear a statement similar to Val's before. "We're just really good friends. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Her two female friends glanced at each other, both of them being on the verge of chortling.

* * *

With all the bike riding, shopping, and rain the gang had to get through, a fun movie night on the first day of the trip was something that was worth waiting for if one were to be asked. After all, not being able to actually spend time on the beach proved that the movie night that something that it could have made up for. Besides, if one thing was certain, he or she would be pretty sure that if there was any written rule when vacating at a beach house, the main priority would have been to actually visit the beach in the area. Oh, mother nature...

As a summary, the group of seven's favorite genre happened to be horror when it came to movies. It was always fun to enjoy a thriller with all the lights out in the living room, with blankets and snacks thrown around everywhere whenever a jumpscare occurred on the screen, and that happened quite a bit for the septet.

Currently, they were in the middle of viewing the second film. However, 'viewing' only applied to a couple people in the area, as most of the anthropomorphic animals had fallen victim to slumber. Rabbits Bonnie Roberts and Ryan Norrison were the only two that refused to let the concept of sleep get to them too much, as they both proved victorious by occasionally shaking themselves to stay awake.

Roberts glanced over his friends one by one, assuming he was the sole animal that had yet to hit the hay in the living room, with him ending up looking at Chica for a second time.

"..." Gradually, a small smile was formed. It was one of those moments were him; he found it a little interesting seeing Chica Candance sleeping. Yet his stare backfired upon hearing a laugh. Turning quickly in reaction, there was Ryan Norrison. How unfortunate was it for him to get caught? It was the previous night all over again.

"..."

"Hehe, what?" He whispered. The older rabbit knew the reason to why he was surprised to see him still awake, yet he just had the desire to his reaction, and it ended up being what he expected.

"Dude, I thought you were asleep."

"Almost. I just kept on nodding off, but I think I just saw something I wasn't supposed to see apparently." Ryan explained. "But don't worry. I won't rat you out like Foxy would, so your secret is safe. ...However, you know that you need to handle this whole thing someday. Time isn't gonna wait on you forever, you know?"

"...Meh..." He cocked his head to the side. The one unfortunate thing though was the fact that Bonnie knew that his point was valid, so that meant that he had to push himself... Somehow.

* * *

**There. Chapter 2 is done!**

**Now, the only part I didn't particularly like about this one is that I ended this chapter in a very similar way of how I ended chapter one. I really just couldn't think of anything else to put here, since we're going day by day on this fic.**

**Anyway, as for Ryan, he is not an OC. He is actually Spring Bonnie. Not Springtrap, Spring Bonnie. If you want a further explanation, ****go to YouTube, find the EthGoesBOOM video entitled "SPRING BONNIE PLAYS: Nightmare Before Disney (Night 9-10)", and skip to 3:50. That is basically what I'm doing with him.**

**Question:**

**1\. So about that last scene again... Like I said, romance typically isn't my cup of tea when it comes to writing, so what'd you all thing of it? When it comes to romance, I need all the constructive criticism I can get.**

**Reviews are appreciated and I will see you all next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 3 - Day 2

**This chapter ended up being late, but I was trying to figure out on whether chapters should be posted either on Fridays or Saturdays, so I'll let you guys decide.**

**But anyway, after the first couple chapters covering days zero and one, it's finally time to start with plot development, which won't be easy since not only it's hard for me to come up with a plot that is a friendship/half-romance fic, but romance is not biggest strong point as stated before, so any constructive criticism is welcomed for me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Day 2**

* * *

Much to everyone's relief and satisfaction, mother nature worked out in their own favor for once, for it was the very first time during their trip where the whether was actually sunny; perfect day to finally hit the beach. Since it was the group of eight's first opportunity, some friends were 'jumping out of their skin' in excitement and anticipation. Perfect weather, lots of people, and everything in between.

During preparation for the trip, Victoria decided that it was the perfect time to vlog. Of course, it would not have been a summer, two week vacation without one of the main characters filming his or her friends. At that point in time, it might as well been a requirement. Who would not have desired to view the videos whenever the group were to return home?

"Okay, everyone." The twenty-one year old talked to her upcoming video audience. "This over here is the living room where we happened to just gather last night to watch a few movies… only to have us all fall asleep during the second one. Sooo... yeah. That's why it's no perfectly at the moment, but most of the mess is cleaned up though, because we didn't want you guys to think that we were 'unprofessional'."

"I didn't fall asleep." Bonnie Roberts suddenly wandered past.

That resulted in a head turn from the female. "Yeah, you were the one who turned it off and we all ended up staying asleep here for the rest of the night because every single person was too lazy to move."

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Ryan told me he was getting ready to give in so I turned it off! Better have that than leave the TV on!"

"...Um, you could have told us to go to bed or something. I mean, what if I wanted to enjoy the bed again? It was nice and comfy before day one."

"But what if I _didn't_ wanna wake you all up? I would have become the most hated person in the house!"

"...Good point… But anyway," With Victoria acknowledging her rabbit friend's argument, she happily turned the camera back to herself with a smirk, getting back to the beach house tour. Clearly, she did not her viewers to get distracted by recent events that would have drove them away from the main topic. "times like that, we all just hang out here to have some friendly conversations. And since it was raining yesterday, that's mostly what we did after the boys got back, from bike riding. ...Oh, and we needed more stuff, so we all had to go shopping anyway."

"But today," The combination of the rise of her voice and rushing those last two words was a signal, meaning that it was time for her to move the discussion along. "it is actually not raining for once. So that means that we finally get to head to the beach and have a good time. Right guys?"

"We have to since we waited so long." Victoria Kellyn's camera rotated to see a rather impatient Foxy Michales walking through the hallway. Of course, it would have been hard to infer that he was impatient and ready to go, had it not been for the annoyed look and tied up arms upon him entering the scene. "Now, are you guys ready or what?"

* * *

It would take an anthropomorphic animal with zero emotion to not enjoy the beach. Sunlight, water, friends, and many other activities were more than enough for one to be pleased. Freddy was the dude relaxing beneath a red and white striped umbrella with the sunglasses, Bonnie and Foxy were the two troublemakers targeting each other with water guns, Chica and Val were basically the little girls running away from the waves crashing on the beach last minute, and Derrick and Ryan were the typical alpha males either swimming or surfing the ocean.

Victoria all the while, played the innocent girl card and tried to make her way to the water as well, to prove to her other female friends that a little water would not have hurt anyone, but with her falling victim to Foxy's water gun, the scream that escaped helped nothing.

"Foxy, don't do that!" To top it all off, backing away from Foxy meant that she would have had to run into Chica Candane and Valery Ramos themselves, who were attempting at their hardest to escape the range of Bonnie's spray attack.

Freddy then came nearby out of curiosity and amusement, and all three girls ended up hiding right behind him for protection. What other choice did they have?

"...Freddy, let 'em go." Foxy's glare would have killed Freddy with ease, and an approaching Bonnie would have been his very witness.

Fazbear chose to remain silent, taking the time to stare at the other two boys for a moment, subsequently glancing at the ocean for a few seconds. He then gasped with a quick point; with the rest of his friends shifting their heads immediately, he took a big risk and ended up snatching both water guns, wanting to give Foxy and Bonnie a taste of their own medicine.

"Aw, dang it!" Bonnie complained humorously, now understanding exactly how it felt to run away from a sprayer with nothing to defend himself.

"Hop on my board."

Victoria being the only one that was ignored, Derrick Richards who seemingly came out of nowhere, pointed to his solid tan board with a red stripe right down in the middle. His grin showed how much he wanted to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of, yet it was not enough for her to respond with bravery.

"Uh… I don't know…"

"You scared?" He just wanted to make her that it was exactly how she felt.

"...Fine, I'll get on." She sighed in defeat. It was pointless for her to argue with her boyfriend, knowing that she would have given in at some point anyway. Yet, a little warning could not have hurt, right? "Just make sure I don't fall off, kay?"

"Well, let's see if you pass the test." Derrick elaborated. "Here's what you need to do: sit on the end of my board and hang on tight."

"Haha, okay." That sounded like something she could have managed. "Sounds good to me. I'll do my best. But if I fall off because of you turning too hard, it's not my fault."

Ryan Norrison was back on the beach as well apparently, now recording all of his friends playing around doing various activities. Perhaps Victoria told him to add it to her vlog; him holding her white, pink polka-dotted phone only confirmed this theory. Afterwards, throughout the next couple hours, he took quite a few pictures, including Bonnie eating shaved ice, Derrick and Victoria sharing a milkshake, and Freddy on the ground being sprayed by both Bonnie and Foxy as part of their revenge based on what happened earlier.

With those hours passing, everyone decided to meet up again for a quick time check.

"Alright, first things first, what time is it?"

"It is… almost five." Victoria had her phone back. "Ohhhh… I got quite a few text messages… Ryan, why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask." The simple answer was the easy way out.

"I got quite a few messages as well from our folks at home." Bonnie was looking at his as well. "...So, what time are we going to that restaurant? I don't even remember what it's called."

"It's a seafood restaurant called 'Pirate's Cove'." Foxy was conveniently the only one of the group that remembered the name. "Something about that title just appeals to me for some reason... I dunno."

"Well then, let's say we can get back to the house, wash up, and get ready." Val suggested. "Even though we're gonna eat at a seafood restaurant, I'd rather not smell like sea water when we get in, let alone with sand in my hair. So I bet if we leave now, we'll be there in about ninety minutes."

* * *

Those ninety minutes turned into approximately two and a half hours, which turned out to be a surprise to no one. Nevertheless, the gang quickly brushed it off. It was not as if it was their final day vacating after all.

Derrick Richards ended up opening the door for everybody as they all walked in one-by-one as they all, subsequently being guided by employees to an eight person table. All the while, the sight of the brown interior with red seats, as well as the seafood decor could not have been ignored by the guests. With them all sitting down and being assigned menus by a waitress, a discussion began almost immediately after her leaving the area upon writing down their requests for beverages.

"Okay, today absolutely makes up for yesterday." Bonnie started with a grin.

"Forget yesterday." Derrick nodded in agreement. "This is our real day one right here. Everything worked out the way we want and there was no rain. Not that if it's gonna stay that way for the rest of this, so we might as well enjoy it while it lasts."

"Is it gonna rain tomorrow?" Freddy inquired. "I think someone did bring up that it was gonna rain like, half the time while we are here."

"Guys, I just checked the weather before we got here..." Val stared blankly at her group of friends.

Foxy blinked as if Val had a human head for a body. "...Well, check it again!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh..." Moments later, there she was on her phone again.

Within the next several minutes, the drinks were served; a mixture of tea, juice, and soda. The waitress taking everyone's orders was the next step in the serving process, and if she could have, she had to admit that it took them quite a while for the gang to decided what they desired overall. Nonetheless, if anything, it was somewhat amusing to her. It only proved to said waitress and her fellow employees that there were many great things on the menu.

Her leaving once again, it was as if it was a cue for Ramos to stand on her feet and walk over to the ladies room. " I'll be back."

"Me, too." Chica followed. As they saying went: 'if one person gets up, _everybody _gets up'.

"...And then, there were us." Victoria stared at them sighing.

"So, what should we talk about while we wait for everything?" Apparently, talking of other things was an alternative to past the time for Bonnie. Perfect thing to do before the two girls were to return to the table.

"Hmm…" Foxy thought for a moment. "...Well, I guess we could start with the fact that we're all so pleased to be here and not in college."

"We talked about that a billion times, Foxy..." The tone of Freddy's voice meant that he had enough of that being brought up within every chance someone got.

-/-

"I don't think they're done, yet."

Derrick and Ryan had also decided to take a quick trip to the restroom soon after Freddy made his statement. As stated previously, the famous saying only proved to be more legendary when those two chose to rise from their spots shortly after Val made her move. Yet in spite of leaving last, Val and Chica were apparently still inside the ladies room at the time.

"I don't think so, either." Ryan shook his head at Derrick. "We'll know for sure when we get back to the table. Come on.'

However, the trip back was not as easy as it seemed. There was always the possibility of running into at least one person, especially at busy restaurant's like Pirate's Cove. As a result, a male, black panther ended up being the victim of Derrick. Yet, judging by the fact that he was on his phone, he, too, could have also been at fault. Why check your phone while walking out in the open at a busy place? Guess mistakes happened to everyone.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized, his voice rather deep, yet not too much.

"It's fine." Derrick promptly responded.

"...Wait a minute…" Instead of heading off in a separate direction, following a blink, the panther chose to remain staring at the two rabbits. "...Weren't you two at the beach today?"

"We were…" Derrick blinked back in reaction.

"...Cool,... but you two look like I've known you both from somewhere else… You two weren't attending Lakewood College, were you?"

-/-

"_Man_ I wished your brother would have came with us, Freddy."

"I know." Freddy nodded to Foxy with a slight chortle. "But he and some of his friends were already planning it. We were both just on different schedules."

"Alright, we're back."

Four heads turned to the other four friends, including Val and Chica. Yet unlike them, Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, and Victoria all held dumbfounded looks after finding that black panther with them. Obviously, there was some explaining to do.

"This guy apparently goes to college with us." Ryan volunteered himself to elaborate. "He did look quite familiar to us. We were all thinking: 'What are the chances of anyone from our college coming here of all places at the same time?'"

"...College?" Victoria repeated, before suddenly widening her eyes in little in realization. "...Oh… I think I have seen you before. What's your name?"

"Ben Thompson." He answered briefly with a nod. "You all decided to vacate here, too?"

"Yeah, us eight are together for two weeks here." Bonnie explained their motives. "Perfect time to get away from home due to the current season... Wait a minute, weren't you at the beach today?"

"It was myself and a couple of my friends. Yes." said Ben. "It's cool that at least someone we know is here in a way. Now you eight aren't completely alone."

"I guess so. Must be a good think if you think about it."

"So anyway," Ryan wanted everyone to focus on the main point he was planning on announcing. "we brought him here because he knows something that is going on tomorrow."

"You see, there's apparently going to be a beach party tomorrow night." Ben explained, pointing to the two men and two women standing next to him. "These four apparently didn't know about it 'til now, and everyone's invited if you're interested Didn't wanna leave you guys out after I accidenally bumped into um…"

"Derrick."

"Yeah. ...So, are you guys interested?"

The people that all remained seated at the table all gazed eyes on one another to see each other's facial response. Sure, it was an offer, a great offer at that. Yet, they could not let the fact that their fellow animal friends literally met someone less than two minutes prior go. All because of a simple bump caused by Derrick. Next minute later, they were being offered to attend a beach party the following night? Sure, one would have opinionated that it was not that big of a deal, so perhaps maybe the main characters needed to take the chance.

So they did.

"...Well, I guess we might as well go while we're here." Bonnie bobbed his head up and down gradually. "What time is it?"

"It's starting at seven."

"...Alright, we'll be there." Victoria confirmed the group's final decision.

"Cool."

That being stated, they all witnessed Thompson wandering off elsewhere, most likely to return with whoever was accompanying him in Pirate's Cove.

"...Okay..." Freddy was the first to break the silence, his thoughts of what just occurred not planing on escaping his mind anytime soon. "What are the chances of you bumping into someone who was apparently with you at college, having him being here of not only of all places, but of all times as well, and within five minutes, we're suddenly invited to a beach party tomorrow night?"

"Hey, I know it's a little random, but come on. We gotta take a chance here." Derrick was well aware of how his seven friends might have perceived it. "But at this point, any opportunity is exactly what we needed. Who wouldn't miss out on attending a beach party? If it weren't for him, we might not have known about it most likely. We're accepting his invitation and we are _going_."

* * *

**Alright, so this chapter, another OC is introduced and his name is Ben Thompson. Since this chapter is basically starting with plot development, don't be surprised if Ben's one of the main characters is here. As a matter of fact, he's gonna be pretty important to what's going on, so stay tuned.**

**Question:**

**1\. Freddy's reaction at the end with the whole "party" and "Ben" thing seemed pretty understandable. Do you agree with Freddy's words, Derrick's or both?**

**I will see you all next week!**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 4 - Day 3

**...Yeah... Very late here. But, don't worry! Better late than never!**

**So yeah, in the last part of chapter three, the plot sorta kicked off, but it hasn't really... "blown up" yet, but that is to why this chapter exists. There isn't really much I can say here, so I can just summarize everything without spoiling it. The characters are invited to a night beach party thanks to this "Ben Thompson" character who is apparently aware of their existence due to college. All you all have to do is guess what exactly will occur at the party itself. ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 3**

* * *

"Guys, come on! We're leaving in a few minutes!"

It was half past six in the evening, and the shouting voice of Victoria Kellyn sounded throughout the halls of the house. The gang was already late to the restaurant the previous day where they met Ben Thompson, so she had no plans for them to be tardy again, even though most likely there was no intentions on them suffering any sort of consequence for their late arrival. It was not as if they were in school or anything.

In one of the bathrooms, there she was applying makeup. She would have been the first to explain to anyone that she was not the typical girly girl that applied a lot of it on her face, simply because she found no reason to need that much as some other females her age, yet just a little would not have hurt.

Then, moments later, she found herself being slightly shoved by Valery Ramos, who just so happened to be always applying more eye shadow and mascara around her eyes. Although, it was still not enough for her to be going 'too far' with it.

Nevertheless, it was now a temporary side point. Victoria had been shoved, and she of course was not exactly fond of the move she made.

"Hey!"

"...Girls…" Foxy happened to be observing the situation unfold with folded arms, doing a gradual head shake in reaction. The fact that he had seen similar events with more than one woman in a restroom taking care of her face did not exactly rubbed him the right way. Like any natural guy, he found it to be petty and pointless. Besides, who were they to act as if there was only bathroom in the entire house they stayed in at the time?

"Don't worry." Bonnie laughed a little at the whole scene. "I'm sure everyone will be enjoying themselves by the time we leave here."

All of a sudden, the door to the house unlocked and in came Derrick Richards. His excited smirk was definitely something to be curious about.

"At least half the people in the neighborhood are gone!" Yet it was not until he stated that piece of information which earned some stares. "This whole thing is way more hyped up than I thought. We came down here at a perfect time, after all."

"Well, I just don't know what to expect." Bonnie Roberts shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean you don't know what to expect?" Foxy's eyebrow lifted. "What do you think will happen at parties? Music, games, you name it. We've all been to a party before..."

"I was referring to what will the party be like itself..." The blue bunny defended with a blank stare. "You might be right in a way, but not every single party is the exact same..."

"We'll know when we get there." Derrick replied to everyone, closing the door behind him to avoid any bugs entering, like an unwanted fly from earlier. "You guys can wait a few more minutes before we head out, now hurry up."

"We can hurry up whenever the girls are done with their beauty line…"

"Hey!" Val shouted at Foxy from the bathroom. "It's not as if we're moving as slow as molasses! We're almost done!"

Ignoring them with an eye roll, Foxy Michaels began shifting his head around the place. "Where's Chica?"

"I don't know what to wear!" The familiar feminine voice sounded from the direction of her room.

He responded with a groan. Certainly more to add insult to injury for Foxy, and it would have came to no one's surprise at all if he responded with one of many complaints floating around in his head. Yet in the end, all that came out was a sigh; he figured being tolerable to the situation was the way to go, as he walked towards the couch to sit on the opposite end opposed to Freddy Fazbear. "Might as well get comfortable. We're gonna be here for a while…"

* * *

Despite it taking quite some time like Foxy predicted, everyone was ready at long last, and the octet of college students were currently nearing the beach for the party. It was not exactly required to travel that far to notice it, based off bright lights, loud music, and seemingly hundreds of people alone, not even having the main characters even being involved at the time.

"...Well, then…" Bonnie blinked at all this. It was enough for people to tell how somewhat surprised he was.

"I'm honestly surprised we didn't hear the music back at home..." Ryan cocked his head to his right.

"So,... what exactly are we gonna do?" Freddy glanced at everyone upon finally arriving at the beach. "Should we stay together or split up? There's a lot of people here, you know..."

"Hmm…" His comment made Derrick took a moment to gradually moved his head side to side at everyone partying, jamming, and simply sitting or standing around enjoying themselves. "...I suggest we all meet Ben first and then split up and do whatever we want. We don't even know how long this thing is gonna last."

"You have his number?" Val raised an eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell you all that he gave it to me yesterday at the restaurant." He pulled his phone out from his jeans to search for his phone contact list. "I'm calling him right now. Hopefully he'll hear it in spite of all this noise..."

-/-

After saying the typical 'excuse me' more than a dozen times as they lightly shoved people out of the way, bumping to others in the process, and some even rudely cutting right through them, they finally made their way to Ben Thompson's location: right near a table at some sort of food court. Everyone involved knew that they had to be thankful that the place was not as if it was a great maze.

He paused his chat with a couple friends that happened to be around him. "You guys made it!"

"Yeah, we sure have." Derrick nodded shaking his head as a friendly gesture. "Some of us took a while to get ready, but looks like this party's not stopping anytime soon, so we're good."

"Well, it did start about an hour ago, so all you miss was a lotta people coming here at once, which is basically a good thing if you don't like being crowded that much." Taking a glance at the bright side, he wanted to get their night started. "So anyway, what do you all wanna do first?"

"I guess we might as well get some food while we're here." Bonnie was the first to suggest. "We haven't really ate anything in a while after all."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, we're at an outdoor food court." Valery reminded. "All you have to do is take a look to your right."

He actually did just that, as well as everyone else in the group.

"...Okay, the one in front of us is serving pizza apparently..."

"Yeah..." Foxy, who had his arms folded, made a complete turn around to stare at everyone in the group of eleven. "Let's have pizza for dinner. We can get like, four pizzas for all of us with one of every flavor if we can..."

"That's fine, then." Freddy nodded agreeing with the plan. "So who's gonna get it?"

-/-

He knew he should have never opened his mouth. His kindness and consideration of others were always two very important traits of Fazbear, to which the others knew all too well, so they used it to his advantage and suggested that he should have been the one to go. Nevertheless, the group was going to come together to pay the bill as a sign of thanks. Freddy never thought too much of it though, since retrieving pizza for friends was just as simple as throwing something in the trash can.

"Hello, can I get a-..."

Unfortunately for Freddy, the moment when he was about to elaborate on his order, a tall, pink colored vixen shoved herself right in front of him.

"Hey, can I get two cheese pizzas and two breadsticks, please?"

"What the-"

"Sure, Lindsey. Let me give you your total!" The jaguar smiled, pressing buttons on the register within almost an instant.

Given those certain characteristics of Freddy being briefly explained, one was sure that the whole cutting-in-line thing in which he was involved was anything but considerate. Situations like those always ticked him off. Many anthropomorphic animals like him figured that simply being patient and waiting was never a hard job to do, especially given the fact that all the vixen had to do was simply wait for just one more person. There was not even a line to begin with, further adding insult to injury. All this, and that was not going into the foolish action of the cashier.

"...Are you serious!?" Thus, the brown bear began to express his irritation. "You literally saw her cut in front of me and pushed me out of the way! Tell her to get behind and wait!"

The culprit herself turned around and faced Freddy with an evil smirk, ignoring the point to the ground behind himself. "Sorry, boo. But you see, we're friends, so it doesn't matter."

Jaw dropping moment, indeed.

-/-

"I was trying to order food, right? ...So right when I was getting ready to tell the cashier what I want, this vixen shoves me out of the way and orders what _she_ wanted. Guess what? The cashier allowed it just because the two are apparently friends. I can't believe this!"

"And what did you do?" Foxy blinked.

"I asked if I could see her manager. But of course, he wasn't around and she was the only one working. I would have fussed her out right then and there, but I was too hungry and I just wanted pizza. She's lucky that he's not around, because if he was around, I would have talked to him personally. If she's been doing that for a while, then I'm surprised that she still has her job!"

"..."

Someone had to break the notorious silence curse, and newcomer Ben Thompson just so happened to be the one to do that, him sitting down at his spot at the table to began munching on the first of three pieces of pizza in front of him. "Maybe you should sue."

"Nah, I'll forget it." Freddy waved it off, but not without a roll of his eyes. "I'm not gonna sue someone over pizza, especially when I'm on vacation like this..."

"What about the principle of the whole thing?" Ryan raised his index finger. "It's not uncommon for people to use it as a good excuse to take something to trial."

"Look, it doesn't matter anymore. It'd look foolish in court no matter what reason I'd sue her for." Fazbear took a few pieces of supreme pizzas out the box. "She's not even worth my time anymore. If she wants to act like a fool and thinks she's better than everyone, then that's on her. Cutting people is wrong!"

Bonnie just had to snicker at that. For some reason, Freddy's complaints were quite humorous at times. One thing about him, in spite of his calm and collected nature, when he got ticked off, he was never afraid to vent out his frustrations in front of everyone, seemingly being compared to Derrick Richards whenever he was not in the mood. Nevertheless, Richards was always more likely to raise his voice.

-/-

The split of plan came into action upon the large group of animals finishing their food. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all happened to be together in one sub-group, going with the decision to give themselves a brief tour of the area they were in.

At one point, Bonnie and Chica ended up speaking to each other a few steps away from Freddy and Foxy. Without neither of them noticing to his surprise, it was nothing but a good opportunity to Foxy to whisper right into Freddy's ear about the matter.

He ended up chuckling a little, knowing on what he was on about. Next thing he knew, he was witnessing Foxy using his fingers to form some kind of 'camera' to pretend to take a picture.

"Ooh." He suddenly came up with an idea. "Should we leave them alone?"

"...What do you mean?" Freddy's right eyebrow popped.

"You think we should leave them alone for a bit? Hopefully they get to know each other more to increase their chances of going out. They're not going to follow the 'couple takes forever to expose their feelings in front of each other' cliche."

"...Foxy…"

"Look, I'm tired of them not pulling the trigger." He had to elaborate on his decision making even more. "Bonnie should have asked Chica out a long time ago. We're gonna have to do something to get this going. They're gonna start dating before we leave here and that's final!"

"...Fine…" He performed an eye roll at Foxy's pointed finger.

"Alright... "Hey!"

Next thing Bonnie Roberts and Chica Candance knew, they were turned around to look at Foxy pointing to his left in another direction. "We're gonna go over um… there. C'mon, Freddy."

Freddy's eyes immediately meeting with theirs, they remained that way at Fazbear followed his fox friend, thus, intentionally leaving Bonnie and Chica alone.

"..." Facing each other alone to witness the other's reaction, both ended up sharing questionable looks.

Yet Bonnie shrugged it off.

-/-

One look back was enough for Foxy to not worry about them anymore at the time. "Alright, I think we lost them."

"So what are _we_ supposed to then?"

Thinking, he stopped for a moment to take a glance at his surroundings. Eventually, his head faced front to see many people all crowded up partying around, a DJ near them playing music..

"Well, they have live music going. Let's go there."

Unbeknownst to Fazbear and Michaels, Ben, his two friends, Victoria, Ryan, and Derrick happened to be in the same audience Foxy was referring to seconds ago. Sure, it was obviously crowded, but they all ended up having fun like everyone else involved, anyway. At any live music events, there was seemingly nothing that could go wrong.

"Ben, thanks for inviting us to this party." Val said with a grin.

"Eh, it was nothing." Ben responded. "Good thing that we ran into each other at that restaurant yesterday."

"What?" A green, male chameleon suddenly turned.

Ben facepalmed and glared. "I wasn't talking to you..."

"What did you say?" Derrick jumped right in the conversation.

It was kind of obvious that the loud music was playing a rather large factor in some of the characters responding verbally when they never need to. Ryan made sure he took note of that.

"You guys wanna go somewhere else? I like live music and all, but no one can here each other."

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." Ben agreed with a nod. "Let's go back."

"What?" His other friend, a male horse stared.

With a heavy sigh, Ben grabbed his friend by the shoulder, and began leading him through the crowd, with everyone else following behind. Making it to an area that never had that many people around, their conversation resumed within no time at all.

"...Oh, they also have games here that we can try." Ben brought up. "I dunno for sure, though. What do you guys say?"

"I say we go check them out." Victoria smiled out of curiosity. "That could be something that we can do while we're here. Derrick, what do you think?"

"..." The chameleon friend of Thomspon blinked at that. His eyes remained focused on Victoria, yet his finger was more focused on Derrick. "Why do I get the feeling that you two go out?"

In spite of the new area they were in, loud noises seemingly from nowhere sounded, causing all seven young adults to turn. Together, they witnessed everyone either walking, speed-walking, or running in all different sorts of directions.

"...What's going on?" Ryan questioned. "Is the concert already over?"

"I really don't know…" Victoria had no idea what to make of it. "Everyone looks desperate, worried, and confused. There's no fire or anything..."

"C'mon. Let's get a move since that's what everyone else is doing." suggested Derrick, grabbing his girlfriend's hand as they all began to move their way through the crowd once again, stopping for a few moments to reunite with Freddy and Foxy.

"Guys, what happened?" Ben questioned immediately.

"We're apparently having an evacuation." Freddy enlightened. "Me and Foxy were watching the DJ play music when suddenly he said that we're going to have an evacuation and then people started to freak out."

"...How did we not hear that? We were just seconds away from that large crowd."

"Not relevant at the moment." Derrick shot down his question. "Why are we having an evacuation?"

"Why are we having an evacuation?" asked Victoria.

"We don't know." Foxy shook his head. "And so far I don't think anybody knows."

Ben sighed in response. "Great. Let's just all get out of here. Maybe there is some fire or something, I dunno... Where are Bonnie and Chica?"

"We left them alone back there somewhere so they could get some time together; haven't heard from them since." Foxy pointed where he came from. "Me and Freddy wanted to meet you guys first since we found out that you all were closer."

"Well, let's just find them and get out of here. If an accident happened, I have no plans on getting involved." Val requested, Ryan having to be the one to pull out his phone, him and everyone else nimbly walking.

* * *

**Yeah, super, super late chapter, but I hope it was all worth it. The hardest part for me is surprisingly the editing, since when I first typed these chapters, they were all basically in a "rough-draft" form, and there was no way I was going to post chapters that are seemingly rushed and not well thought out with details that have the potential to be explained. Tell me what do ya think in your reviews.**

**Questions:**

**1\. What happened? If there was in fact an accident or something, what do you think occurred.**

**2\. Did Freddy sort of overreact to the small line incident, or do you think the culprit was in the wrong without question?**

**3\. If Bonnie and Chica were to ever become a thing, what day do you think that would be? It could range from the next day, or before the final day of the trip?**

**I'll see you all next time.**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 5 - Day 4

**So because of the previous chapter being late, I've decided to post this chapter early to make up some time. You could consider the last chapter to be some sort of cliffhanger, so you might as well hope that something will be explained this chapter, if anything at all. I would go into details, but that would lead to spoilers, so I unfortunately have to keep my mouth shut until you guys give a read.**

**Also, this chapter might be a little short, but hopefully it is not too much of a problem, since I don't know how many of you prefer longer chapters. (Then again, much later in the story I'm sure the chapters would be much longer.)**

**Enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 4**

* * *

In the end, the group obviously had to return home early. They originally planned to remain at the party until midnight, yet it was obviously not the case. Clearly there was no fire, but at the same time, it only crossed out one of many possible events that could have occurred.

It was now Thursday and even though it was not raining at the time, it was still rather cloudy out. Fortunately the main octet of characters, they were aware that there would be at least a bit of sun later in the afternoon.

At that moment, however, it was only nine in the morning, and all of the men were conveniently gathered around the living room area discussing about different topics. As for Val, Victoria, and Chica, who knew? No one thought too much of it, other than the fact that they were of course in the house, so no one figured that it mattered.

"So Bonnie, what were you and Chica doing, anyway?" The content of Ryan's question was an obvious sign that the topic of the previous night's part was brought to life.

"...Well, after Freddy and Foxy left us alone for whatever reason," Roberts took a moment to eye the two, yet staring back was all that took part in their reaction. "we were looking around the place and Chica found out that they were selling cotton candy. So we bought some and that's when you guys showed up."

"Can we just talk about what could have happened?" Derrick was more interested in getting to the bottom of the case. "I've been trying to think of everything that could have went wrong while we were at the party."

"...Well, one time I saw a movie where people were having an outdoor party in South America." Foxy for some reason thought it was a good idea to bring up some movie he watched sometime ago, but his logic was that it was basically a metaphor. "An earthquake suddenly happened out of nowhere and all heck broke loose."

"...What happened?" Bonnie's curiosity asked.

"Well, there were many deaths. Prisoners escaped, murders happened, and-"

"Stop." Freddy suddenly interrupted with a sigh. His head was in the palm of his right hand, which was supported by his elbow resting on the arm of the couch. "I already know where you're going. I've already seen the movie myself…"

"Guys, can we get back to what happened at the party _last night_?" Derrick interrupted. "What do you guys think it was? Some sort of threat? A big fight?"

"Okay. If there was a big fire, then we would have seen it easily and people would have been even more chaotic than they already were, so let's not talk about that." Ryan ruled out the third option. "Although, the first two things you brought up would make some sort of sense. There might have been a big threat, and the authorities somehow caught word of it, explaining our evacuation. The fight could have been anywhere that was probably taken too far."

Bonnie sighed with a head shake out of frustration; he put his feet up on the table while putting his arms behind his head. "It's a shame, really. We were only there for a little over an hour. Now people are gonna be afraid to come for the next month, or at least if there was ever another party at night anytime soon..."

"Well, whatever happened, we still have like, ten days left here." Foxy reminded them. "I'm pretty sure that we'll find out eventually. We'll probably get word from other people here or something. All we gotta do is ask around and the truth will be leaked."

Derrick was seen having his face in his phone. "Guys, Ben just texted-"

Then all of a sudden, the oven in the kitchen sounded.

"...What was that?"

"Chica put croissants in the oven for everyone." said Ryan. "They're done, now..."

"..." A groaning Derrick proceeded towards the kitchen, with his friends hearing sounds of oven doors, and a tray being placed down on the stove. The following screaming that never occurred was a sign that Richards had put on an oven mitt to protect his hand.

Making his way back to the living room, he sat down in his spot beside Ryan once more to pick up where he left off. "Anyway, Ben just texted me saying that he found out what happened..."

"..." Silence was heard throughout the living room, with every other male exchanging glances.

"...Yeah..." It was the type of response he expected. "I'm gonna call him right now and tell him to come over here..."

-/-

"Want a croissant?"

Ben managed to get in the house nearly twenty minutes later. The existence of GPS devices allowed him to have little to no trouble at all finding the place, in spite of him having to run a quick errand, and Derrick volunteering to give him directions.

Out of kindness, Chica showed him a plate of croissants that were cooled off long ago, explaining the reason to why quite a few were already gone.

"...Sure." Ben responded after starting at it for a few seconds as he grabbed one, allowing Chica to place the plate back on the center of the table carefully. "So apparently, there was some sort of… incident that occurred last night at the party…"

"Look, we already know that." Foxy Michaels was already irritated. "Just get to the point already."

"He's getting to it, Foxy." Ryan defended Thompson with a hand out. "Be patient."

"Thank you." Ben nodded as a thanks with a slight chortle. "So anyway, I don't know how much your minds will be blown after saying this, but… someone apparently had a weapon."

"..."

"...?"

Literally nobody uttering a word, no emotion of astonishment whatsoever, and the eight group of friends simply staring back, it was clear that Ben Thompson got it wrong. Perhaps it was the best move to have a little more elaboration.

Yet, Victoria beat him up to it, though not quite. "...What kind of weapon?"

"...A pistol."

Looks like his prediction proved to be accurate after all. Aside from the all sorts of looks of surprise, astonishment, and even terror, Ben Thompson's ear picked up slight mumbles, curses, and gasp all around the living room. Sure silence had to curse them, but why wouldn't it? Sure there was build up to what Ben just told him, but it was the truth to what occurred at the beach party that got everybody.

"...Seriously?" said Bonnie after about a dozen seconds.

"...Yeah…" Ben folded his arms, ready to explain. "At a beach party. Some girl named Lindsey was almost a victim last night."

That made Freddy completely freeze up. "...What does she look like? Do you know?"

"A peach colored fox from what I heard. Why?"

Ignoring the received attention from everyone, Fazbear was found burying his lowered face with his hands, heaving a great sigh. "That was the girl that cut me in line yesterday when I was trying to get pizza…"

"...Oh my god…" Victoria then put her own hand over her face. "That's awful... Is she alright?"

"Well," Ben continued. "she apparently was bawling her eyes out of course, but when the gunman pulled the weapon, he foolishly did it in front of everyone. Police was called, heck broke loose, and that's when the evacuation process began. People were too freaked out so the ones that were near took off and ran away."

"...Did anyone get hurt?" Chica inquired.

"No one pulled the trigger, so thankfully, no." Ben finally taking bites of his croissant in spite of the seriousness of the topic. "But the point is, clearly it would have been the worst case scenario. You all know what would have happened..."

"..."

Once again, no words were spoken, yet everyone in the living room had their eyes widened, not knowing what words to choose from.

Val managed to come up with something following the few moments of quietness. "Well, all I gotta say is that at least things obviously could have took a turn for the worst like you said. Yes, it would have made headlines, and all of our parents would have called us. But thankfully, we won't have to worry about any of that. Even if there's another party soon, security will toughen up so something like that will _never _happen again.

"It's probably gonna hit the news, anyway." Bonnie presumed. "We should probably turn to channel five later to see if they're gonna talk about what happened last night."

"And then my brother would eventually find out and he's gonna flip." Freddy rolled his eyes. "Great. Now I need to tell him before he tells _me_ about it. Imagine how my parents would feel..."

"I don't think any of us have been involved in something this serious before." Ryan gradually shifted his head from side to side. "Like, by the sounds of it, she was quite literally being held at gunpoint."

"Why did he even want to kill her, though?" Bonnie suddenly had more than a billion questions to ask. "What was his motivation? Did she know anything about it? Why would he do that at a place like that where everyone was supposed to have fun? ...Does he even _know_ how much he was in the wrong? I... I dunno what to say!

"We know almost nothing about the details at this very moment, and I know that this is a lot to take in, so I apologize if this information seems so surreal to all of you, but it was the fact that this all happened somewhere where we at least expect, and most of all, the brown bear over there apparently saw her in person for like, five seconds." Ben talked.

"...Well, at least it's safe to say that we're all alright..." Victoria desired to take a glance at the bright side. "I assumed that everyone played it safe, and the authorities did what they have to do. The suspect is already caught and he's going to suffer the consequences. ...Look, I'm sorry. This whole thing is so weird to talk about and it was kinda a little abrupt.

"It's fine, but as long as everyone there is alright, then we shouldn't have anything to worry about." Derrick took a quick moment to eye Ben. "Well anyway, thanks for stopping by and letting us know in person. At least one thing I can say is that this was the perfect opportunity to have all of us talk."

As he led Ben Thompson out the door, Ryan shifted his head to Freddy. "So, when are you gonna tell your brother?"

* * *

***Sighs* Okay, so that was kind of a twist, wasn't it? Now you all know why this story is not rated K or K+. Um... I've never talked about anything serious like a potential shooting before, so me explaining it in a story like this was kinda hard for me, so I don't know if I did it right at all. Maybe I should have explained it just a bit more... I dunno. Tell me what you guys think.**

**Also, in the beginning I stated this chapter was gonna be kinda short, but it didn't turn out as short as I expected, so yay for me I guess.**

**Question:**

**1\. This is the only one I have that basically sums up the entire chapters. It's simple... What do you all think of this?  
**

**I will see you all next time. Next chapter will be posted either Tuesday or next Friday so I can make up some time.**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 5

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 6 - Day 5

**Okay, so chapter six will come early in an attempt to make up some time for the past couple weeks, since I'm suddenly finding it easier to edit these chapters. Yay. Chapter seven will still come on Friday.**

**So with all the serious content with the previous chapter aside, the plot development will continue. However, this chapter in particular is going to develop some sort of "sub-plot" just so you all know if you think this chapter is irrelevant, but I will let you all figure out what it is, since I wanted this to distract you all from what's going on because I wanted to take a break from it. Given the title to this whole thing, I don't intend to have this fic to be all serious, so something fun has to take place here, since this is a vacation after all. (Yeah, I'm not gonna have this be your typical "characters being on vacation, but something happens and it's suddenly not a vacation anymore" cliche lol.)**

**But with all that aside, I hope you enjoy this. Read on.**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 5**

* * *

In spite of the main eight characters attempting at their absolute hardest to ignore the incident that occurred the day before the previous day, it was of course easier said than done. Besides, it would have most likely seemed weird or awkward if they all completely ignore the details of the potential life-threatening incident that occurred the other day.

Nonetheless, it was a new day, and it was their best interest to push it to the side for the time being. Though currently, it was rather difficult for a particular Fazbear. Apparently, one of his family members contacted him not too long after he rose from his sleep. He was now once again making breakfast with Chica, with Freddy enlightening his feathered friend.

"Oh, so what did your brother say?"

His head shook with a sigh escaping. "I knew he was gonna call me about it, so when he started asking, I interrupted him and told him myself. Still, he freaked out, and told my brother. My parents apparently told him when they woke up. So yeah... Basically, my whole immediate family flipped. _Great_..."

Freddy's eye roll aside, Chica's curiosity was more focused on his response. "Well, what did you tell him?"

"I told him that I'm fine, and that the gunman probably had some kind of motive to almost pull the trigger to that woman's head. They were still worried about me, though. My parents were talking to me a long while and asked a bajillion questions. Yeah, I know I'm their son and all, but that had nothing to do with me, nor did it have anything to do with anyone breathing in this house."

That actually sparked Chica Candance to laugh a little. "I shouldn't be laughing but it seems funny of how they react sometimes. ...Oh, I heard Bonnie's dad was- ...Great… Right on cue, my mom is calling me..."

"I thought you already told her what happened." Freddy's head turned to the refrigerator to search for something else to pop in the frying pan.

"I did, but she apparently still wants to talk about it." Chica watched him rummaging through after picking up her phone. "I'll leave it to you to finish breakfast."

-/-

"Hurry up with the food, Freddy." Foxy shouted from the living room. He was not exactly impatient, yet at the same time, he had no intentions on sitting on the couch with Victoria, Derrick, Bonnie, and Ryan in the living room for the rest of the day.

"So guys, what are our plans for today?" Victoria asked everyone. "We have to do something fun. We've already went to a restaurant and obviously spent some time on the beach."

"...Hmm…" Ryan thought out loud. "Well, it's gonna get sunny in a few, so we might as well take that chance to go to the beach again. I mean, it's day five and counting today, we would be only there twice."

"But what are we gonna do afterwards?" Bonnie questioned. "And I better not here anyone suggest that we take a car trip somewhere, since we already had to undergo it on the way here. I'd be bored to tears even if I was driving..."

Watching him groan at the thought of it, Victoria had her finger beneath her chin. "Hmm... Well, how about we just… go to a mall or something? We haven't really shopped yet besides picking up groceries..."

"Whatever." Foxy rolled his eyes. If one was to infer, he was just one of those typical dudes that were never into shopping that much. But in that case scenario, he figured that he should at least do something to past the time. To add humor, he decided to make a joke. "Bonnie can buy Chica a souvenir."

His jaw dropped as Derrick, Victoria, and even Ryan laughed at that. "Guys, why is everything always about me and Chica?"

"Well, you literally told us that you have a crush on her multiple times." Ryan reminded him, rotating his head rather quickly while lowering his voice for obvious reasons.

"But that doesn't mean that she likes me back!" In spite of Bonnie shouting, it was more of a whisper, so the group never called him out for it, nor did Chica hear from the kitchen. He used his index finger to point at Foxy. "No one says anything about you and _Val_ being together!"

"Dude, for the umpteenth time, me and Val are _just_ friends. We both know that many people like to put us together, but neither of us see that happening. So, you're on your own. Also, I am _beyond_ tired of defending myself and Val even though we're not dating and never will..."

"..." With nothing else to say, Bonnie sighed in defeat as he used his left hand to facepalm himself.

"Don't worry." Michaels then grinned as he started to chortle. "We can all pitch in and find a restaurant for you two so the both of you can eat dinner together tonight."

If there was one thing another thing about Foxy, however, when it came to jokes, he made sure he never held back.

* * *

Shortly after their beach, fun, showering, and changing their clothes, the octet of anthropomorphic animals reached the mall a few minutes after six in the evening. They were on no certain time limit, so the guys only cared if their girls seemingly took forever and a million years to get ready to a certain extent. Speaking of them, they knew very well that the girls would be close to fainting at the sight of the mall alone, especially at all the stores that sold clothes. All of them at a time like this would have been annoyed, with the exception of Ryan, who was used to it due to him having three younger sisters. However, the men wanted to add more to their wardrobe as well.

Yet for this case scenario, the guys and girls were all mixed up, though there were only two separate group. Victoria, Foxy, Derrick, and Val were one of them.

"Okay, let's see what shoes they have in here…" Foxy gazed his eyes around the interior of one of the many clothing stores in the mall. He took his time as he then made his way over to the now located men's section.

"I hope that something's on sale." Val held the biggest grin on her face before grabbing Victoria's arm to pull her along. "Let's go this way…"

"Okay, if I trip, it's not my fault!"

With the two girls going, that left Derrick no other choice but to be with Foxy, so he turned and followed in his direction, having to speed-walk the way to catch up. "We need to find a food court here soon, since we haven't had dinner yet."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll keep that in mind." Foxy waved it off, mainly paying attention to two certain words of the sentence. His eyes never left the large amount of shoes on the shelves. "Now, what's right for me here…"

Derrick just continued to stare. "...What size shoe do you wear?"

"Ten and a half. Why?"

"...You're short."

"..." Noticing Derrick Richard's intentions right off the bat, Foxy took a few moments to spend time facepalming himself out of annoyance. Suddenly having enough patience, his hands dropped from said face. "It's 2019, and you guys are _still_ making fun of my height. Seriously. Steven's shorter than I am."

"But, Steven is not here right now." Derrick smirked. "_You _are."

"Look, are we gonna play 'pick on Foxy' tonight for being short, or are we gonna get something from outta here? The girls are already gonna take a while shopping."

Speaking of Valery and Victoria, the latter was waiting for the former to finish trying an outfit on, which she knew very well that it could have been for who knew how long. It was a good strategic move to take the opportunity to quickly have a phone conversation with her boyfriend Derrick to past the time, just to check in on what the group plan was at that point.

By the time she hung up, Val finally came out of the fitting room as if it was on cue. Victoria dropped her jaw being at what she saw, yet it was rather humorous. Fingerless gloves, black high heels, black jeans, and a black leather jacket covering a black shirt with white letters reading 'haters gonna hate' was never something Victoria or any of Ramos's friends predicted she would wear.

"...Is this your bad girl image, Val? I never thought that you would wear something like this."

"Might as well be when I'm feeling edgy here." She chortled in response. "I pictured myself trying something like this on just for kicks. I swear if any of the guys were here right now..."

* * *

"...Yeah, so me and Derrick ended up buying stuff like shoes, cologne, and such. Girls are gonna be all over me next semester."

Freddy rolled his eyes at that. He knew Foxy was always the flirty type.

It was nearing eight at night and by the time the anthropomorphic animals returned to the front of the mall to open the doors, they all stopped at stared with astonishment.

"..." Freddy sighed out of frustration. "We forgot..."

"Forget? ...No one even told me it was gonna rain tonight!" Foxy complained. "Great. Now what?"

"...Let's make a break for the car. We have no choice." Chica immediately dashed out the doors and took off, carrying her bags simultaneously in hopes she never dropped anything.

"Wait! Don't get too wet, Chica!" Bonnie held a hand out and sprinted after the chicken.

Since they made the decision to leave the rest of their friends behind, upon arriving at two vehicles that represented as their method of transportation, Chica and Bonnie had no choice but to suffer the consequences.

Nonetheless, Chica had the nerve to face Bonnie. "...Do you have the keys?"

"..."

"Hey!"

Both rotated their heads to see the rest of the characters speeding up to them. By the look of Foxy, Michaels was anything but pleased.

"Look, you don't just leave us behind like that! Next time don't take off like you never had to deal with rain before!"

"Well, she ran out first." Bonnie pointed at her with his head. "Let's just hurry up."

With that being said, the gang quickly placed all of their bags in the two cars as Derrick and Ryan volunteered to drive everyone back home, and they were all began to head their way back in a matter of thirty seconds. However, of course it was not like they were perfectly dry, and the mall was not exactly near the beach house, meaning that the whole group had to deal with being wet between fifteen to twenty minutes. Yay.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter ended up being shorter than the last one, mainly thanks to quite a few lines being deleted to decrease the chances of certain parts of this chapter being kinda cringeworthy and awkward. But on the bright side, at least this chapter came early! Once again, it was not exactly related to the whole who did what thing at the party that occurred a couple chapters ago, it was more of the group having a good time today. If it weren't for the "two week" system here, this chapter wouldn't have been posted. But like I said in the author's note, I don't want this "good vibe" fic to get ruined by what happened two chapters ago.**

**(Side note: The part where Derrick made fun of Foxy's height was a reference to Abby SFM's series in one of the first episodes.)**

**Questions:**

**1\. Do you think Chica is completely oblivious to Bonnie's feelings towards her?**

**2\. This one is based on one of my characters. How do you think I'm portraying Foxy? I'm kinda viewing him to be sorta "cut-throat" and sassy when it comes to his friends, yet somewhat likeable and amusing to watch. What do you all think?**

**I will see you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 6

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 7 - Day 6

**Okay, I'm not gonna lie here. This is one of the chapters that I'm nervous about; mainly the first scene. Remember when I said that I'm not the biggest fan when it comes to romance? Well, before this chapter got edited, there was a small romance scene between OCs Derrick and Victoria. And since I have almost no experience writing scenes like it, I'm worried that this scene is gonna be bad, so I obviously have to make it even more subtle here. That being said, whatever you're about to read for the first scene of this chapter, you get to be the judge of it.**

**But other than that, I guess the only other thing I can say is that I hope you enjoy this chapter, which of course takes place on day six, so that means that the main characters' vacation is already almost halfway done.**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 6**

* * *

Being just past seven in the morning, the octet of anthropomorphic animals were all in their rooms either asleep, or wide awake. Derrick Richards and Victoria Kellyn were two of the latter, but the concept of laziness took over them, and neither of them had the guts to pull themselves out of their beds at the time. Had it been later in the morning, it certainly would have gave them more motivation. Yet since it had yet to even strike half past seven, there was less of a need to rise out of bed, knowing that the group had yet to figure out where in particular to head to that early in the day.

Eventually, Kellyn broke free of the 'lazy' curse and managed to make it over to her window, since of the two, she was closest to it. In a matter of seconds, the blinds were open, making a slightly annoyed Derrick turn in her direction in the process.

"Ugh..." He then chose to bury his head in the covers. "Did you _really_ have to do that now?"

"Well, we're doing nothing but just sitting here, so it's now or never. We have to get up sometime."

He ignored her defense. "It's still too early. Literally no one is out of their rooms right now, because I haven't heard anything yet. Get back to bed."

She giggled slightly. "Nah, I feel like I've slept enough for once. You're the one over there doing nothing but playing on your phone."

"What else is there to do if you don't feel like moving? Sorry, but I'm not one of those people that likes to just hop out of bed immediately when their eyes open."

"So in other words, you're not a morning person?"

"I am when I want to." He responded bluntly. "I'll get up when it's close to eight. Happy now?"

"Well since we're at that, we have to decide what we're all gonna do. Again." It was at that moment when Victoria was sitting down on the edge of his bed, Richards's head still not poking out of the covers in spite of the extra weight. "You know about that gym we found out about a couple days ago while you and the guys were out? Didn't you all say you wanted to go there? It's under the same company we head to back at home: 'World Fitness'."

"I know. Just now remembering saying that because of you. Why?"

Obviously he could not have put two and two together. "Well,... we might as well just do it. There shouldn't be that many people at the moment and it's not that far away. Chica would call us out if we head there right after breakfast after all. Let's wake the others up if they're not already."

"..." At long last, Richards sighed in defeat. "_Fine..._ I'll send a mass text to everyone. If I get fussed or yelled at, it is not my fault since you were the one to bring up the idea this morning."

She chortled slightly. "Don't put the target on me."

"Hey, you did it, not me." His head finally rose from the covers, yet his eyes were still glued on his phone, already in the messenger app. "Just for that, I'm gonna put 'Victoria said...' first."

It was now her turned to sigh, showing a sarcastic smirk. "Well, if that's the price I gotta pay for getting you out of bed, then I'm not gonna be mad about it."

"Alright, let's get started. What do you all wanna do first?"

* * *

Following Derrick's predictions of being called out by a couple of his friends (before him shifting the heat to his girlfriend), the group of eight made it in the gym about half an hour later, completely disregarding the fact of how early they all woke up. Yet even if it was remembered at some other point in the day, it was no longer relevant at that point.

"I'm going on the treadmill." Valery was already walking off.

Bonnie shrugged. "Me too."

Foxy, Val, and Freddy followed suit, with Ryan, Victoria, and Derrick all heading elsewhere.

"Let's just do this together. How long is everyone going for?"

"Hmm… let's say fifteen minutes." Val suggested to Bonnie, simultaneously adjusting the time, everyone promptly beginning to jog in place in a matter of moments, following everyone in the subgroup placing in earbuds in the ears.

...All except Bonnie.

He was one of those that were too busy complaining to Derrick to take a quick glance at his bedside table to remember his white headphones, adding insult to injury in the process, especially when it came to his attention that he left them at home in the middle of the small car trip to the gym, and Derrick of course had no intentions on heading right back.

One could have inferred that the only reason to why he was currently neutral was because of him now being calm after having a small attitude about the whole thing, knowing that it was nobody but Robert's fault. He must have figured that it was simply best to deal with it.

Little did he know, after thinking it over, perhaps it was meant for him to forget.

Just now entering 'World Fitness', five anthropomorphic males suddenly came through the two set of double doors.

"So did anyone find out why he did it? ...Or _almost _did it in this case scenario."

"Apparently it was some sort of um... 'cliche love drama' thing. You see, there was this guy named 'Ben Thompson'."

"...?"

The sudden head turn and the raise of his eyebrow in the direction of the talkers said it all. He could have made a quick look back and pretended to not be nosy to avoid any suspicion, but no. Something told him that he had to look and hear everything, so his head remained focused.

"He apparently had a bad breakup with his girlfriend, but it didn't matter because she was moving anyway. She stays somewhere close to here, but Ben eventually found out, and invited some friends to go with him."

His eyes widened of course. All he could have thought of at the time was that Ben was suddenly a person to feel sorry for. Then again, something about that last part certainly raised some questions. The bunny never knew what to make of it, which meant that he needed more information.

"One of them in particular was the one that almost pulled the trigger on his ex-girlfriend's sister."

Now Roberts's jaw dropped almost within half a second. Almost immediately he faced the rest of his friends near him, yet theonly the music they were listening to was drowning them out, effectively decreasing his chances of informing them.

"...Why the sister?"

"Ben wanted to know where his ex was, so he made one of his friends find her, but he apparently forgot that they are twin sisters. His actual ex girlfriend was in the bathroom. That party incident the other day? At this moment hardly anyone knows that Ben was the one that um... 'pulled the trigger'... _figuratively _of course."

* * *

"..."

No words. No words at all.

With almost everyone questioning to why Bonnie seemed to be somewhat anxious, he finally spilled the beans to the other seven young adults upon returning home, instead of taking the risk and spreading the news right then and there.

"..._What_?" Foxy stared.

"Really?" Val eyed Roberts blankly.

"I…" It was the only thing that came out of Victoria's mouth, her mind running into a million options to say to her friend. "...W-What?"

"I was able to put the pieces together quickly and filled in the details as I was listening. Ben clearly didn't tell us everything of what happened at the beach party, and now we all know why, so of course when I heard it I was confused. But, it was his name popping up, as well as the mention of the party that did it for me. Even before that though, I was already beginning to feel suspicious."

"...But do you believe them?" Ryan wanted to know. "Judging by how you heard it, you seemed to be just the right person to listen in."

"...Well,... someone had to. For all we know they could have opened their mouths to somebody else that we don't even know, so I won't be surprised if I was the first person to eavesdrop. ...Look guys, I'm not saying I believe them, but obviously it is very concerning." Bonnie took his time expressing his thoughts. "Our Ben Thompson might be... a _criminal _ that we're dealing with..."

"...Why didn't report him to the authorities?"

"...I don't know..." He admitted with a head shake. "Never thought of it... Maybe they're some of his friends, too? By that logic, this is probably the reason to why everything I heard came from them of all people. I don't think they would wanna rat him out, 'cause then not only they might be in trouble, but worst case scenario, ...I-I'm _thinking_ of the worst that could happen to them."

"But that's not the point. If all of this is true, what do _we _have to do with it?" Freddy thought out loud, the hint of worrying in his tone of voice. "Like, I don't wanna get involved in this, guys. We only came here just to have a good time. It's already almost been a week, now. ...I-I say we cut ties with him now so that we won't put our own selves at risk. I'd like to return home in one piece, please..."

"Um, I hate to break it to ya, Freddy..." Ryan Norrison wanted to add his two cents. "As much as we don't want to have anything to do with this, it might not be our best option. We can't just confront him about it or just ignore. If he's smart, he would draw the conclusion that we heard the truth, any who knows what could happen after that. Sorry to say it guys, but... this is unfortunately a situation that we can't get out of..."

And that moment hit every individual in the living room hard with a ton of bricks, silence floating over all of them for at least a couple dozen seconds.

"...S-So, w-what should we do, then?" Chica Candance asked nervously, her whole body visibly shaking.

"...I don't know..." Bonnie stared down.

"...Well, we can't just sit here. We have to do _something_!" Foxy glared. "We gotta get to him before he gets to us!"

"Foxy, we can't just approach the situation without any strategy." Ryan said.

"Then we're just gonna sit here until who knows what would happen!?"

"_Hey_!" Freddy had no intentions on the volume being raised in the house. He thought that it was their best interest to keep their composure until they were to figure something out. "_Please_... enough yelling... So I assume that the girl that cut in front of me in line was Lindsey's sister, right?"

"Could be, could be not." He shrugged. "They said Ben's ex-girlfriend was actually in the bathroom when the incident happened. We got pizza long before that. But at the same time, if we talk to him and he sounds convincing enough to make us think that it wasn't true, then he's off the hook (which I doubt). But if he's guilty, all I gotta say is that was some kind of performance he put out there when we all had to evacuate."

"The one person that has all the answers is Ben himself, whether he orchestrated this whole thing or not." Derrick concluded. "Now, if we were to be stupid, I'd call him right now and have him come over here so that he can deal with a little confrontation from all of us, but that's shooting myself in the foot. Let's be honest."

"He will most likely gonna deny it." Victoria agreed. "We're in a situation that we can't get out of, and if we mess up, things will only be made worse."

"...Maybe we can figure out a way to pull information out of him somehow." Ryan thought out loud. "We can all meet somewhere where we can all talk it out without making it seem like we're tryna pull something here. He told us that he was busy today while we were going to the gym, so I suggest we meet up wit him tomorrow somewhere. I don't know how difficult this is gonna be, but the truth is that thanks to what we found out, it is safe to say that basically, all of our lives could be on the line if we're not careful."

* * *

**...Well that was an unexpected turn of events. That's all I really have to say. I think I put the words "disturbing mystery" in the summary, and now you all know what I meant by it lol.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Is Ben Thompson really guilty? (I know it's kind of obvious at this point but I'm asking anyway.)**

**2\. If Ben somehow finds out that these eight characters know, would he really target them, or at best, would he just give them a warning?  
**

**3\. This one is simple (kind cliche'd too, but I wanted to ask a third question). What do you all think would happen next?  
**

**I'll see you all next time whenever the next chapter is posted!**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 7

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 8 - Day 7

**Okay, after this chapter, this story would be more than halfway complete! The final chapter would be chapter fourteen. I think at this point it is safe to say that it won't take as long to update chapters.**

**Basically, all I have to say is that this next chapter is gonna follow up on the possible plot twist of this fic. Sure, Ben is most likely lying to the main characters faces, but um... I guess in this case scenario, it's gonna be sorta this "innocent until proven guilty" thing. This chapter would either further add to the speculation, or confirm everything. Let's see how it plays out...**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 7**

* * *

It was just about eight in the morning, and unlike previously, every last anthropomorphic animal was up and about, preparing to leave the beach house and meet Ben Thompson at Shinebucks.

"Do you guys think I should bring my laptop with me?" Bonnie asked anyone that was around him.

"Maybe." Victoria replied, coming from her room. "I don't know how long we're gonna be in there."

As for Derrick Richardson, as he was getting ready, he was simultaneously thinking of Ben Thompson. Sure, clearly everyone else was, but it was safe to say that out of all of them, no one was more eager to find out the truth more than he was. After all, he figured he was the main character who conversed with Ben; him being the only one of the eight having his number was just another thing to add on. If worst came to worst, he knew he would not have helped but feel a little guilty, feeling that he had the opportunity to never communicate with him in the beginning.

So the very least he could have done was to aid all of his friends in finding out the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth in any way he could. All he was thinking at the time was that he owed Bonnie a big thank you for informing everyone, or else they would have never been in the current state on concern, suspicion, or confusion that someone might have been a liar and a manipulator.

"You guys almost ready?

At the moment he happened to be at the closet in his room to pull out a solid black shirt, subsequently opening the door.

"I'm ready." Bonnie was patiently waiting on the couch next to Foxy.

"Lemme get my phone real quick." Freddy responded to Richard's voice from his room, unplugging the mobile device from the chord on his bedside table. Depending on how long the gang planned on staying, he intended to make sure his phone had as much juice as possible in case he had to send a billion text messages to his companions.

Upon entering, he began to speak of the possible culprit already.

"Okay, we haven't even left yet, and I already have a feeling that those people that Bonnie overheard were telling the truth. They're not rumors."

"You're most likely right." Foxy bobbed his head up and down. "But even if it is, whatever information we hear from Ben will confirm everything."

"You guys have said that a billion times, now..." Val's voice sounded.

"But what are we going to do from there?" Chica inquired. "Do we call the police?"

"We have literally no evidence that he's behind all of this." Bonnie shook his head. "The guy that almost pulled the trigger is most likely in jail as we speak."

Ryan suddenly appeared. "Well, we have to have some kind of game plan. We're basically being the 'cops' today if you know what I mean. Think about it. We're undercover, we're asking him a million questions, then we go and think about it while acting like we're his friends."

"Then we suddenly bust him when we have enough proof to prove to the actual police?"

"Exactly." Ryan nodded to Freddy. "We'll just play along for now and act like we don't know anything."

"Well," Fazbear was still as anxious as ever. "I've been asking myself if this is the best idea to be the 'heroes of the day' for the longest time, especially considering on how this is basically none of our business..."

Derrick shrugged, finally entering the living room with arms tied. "Gotta find the truth somehow. If there's an opportunity waiting for us around the corner, exposing someone it's the least we could do..."

* * *

Valery Ramos ended up being the last anthropomorphic to receive her breakfast as she was now making her way back to the table to join her friends. All the long tables were unfortunately taken, so the group of ten, including Ben and that horse from before, had no choice but to split up. Val, Freddy, Foxy, and Ryan at one table, and Bonnie and Chica at another with Victoria and Derrick, also being accompanied by Ben and his friend, whose name was Jose Simpson.

Originally, the plan was to include Bonnie being at the same table as Ben, yet due to the table situation, Robert's chair ended up being closest to Ben's table, his intentions being that he wished to listen in on at least a bit of the conversation for obvious reasons. Sure, he could have still somehow annexed himself with Ben's table, yet that would not have been the smartest move for his part, due to the Thompson most likely questioning it. The table already occupied six; there was no need for a seventh individual. Besides, on the bright side, it was another opportunity to be with Chica Candance.

She was eyeing Bonnie simply eating his food, barely saying much it all due to the potential seriousness of the predicament they were all in. However, there was no way the state of boredom was going to take advantage of her. Her best move was to at least attempt at getting a small conversation going. Exchanging a few words would not have hurt that much, right?

"...So… What coffee did you get again?" And thus, the interaction began.

"A cafe mocha…" Even though he answered, Chica could tell that Bonnie was not paying her that much attention. His voice being at the level of a three said it all. The bunny even had his laptop in front of his face, it being a part of him pretending to be so focused on browsing the internet, he could not have cared less of what was being discussed behind him. Sure, since he was a millennial surfing the web, it was so easy for curiosity to curse him, so he constantly had to remind himself of his number one priority.

"Alright, we should probably talk about something." No one was saying much at Derrick's table either, his impatience making him look from his laptop to people's faces. What a perfect opportunity to strike, if he could have said so himself.

His foot nudged Victoria's leg under the table.

"Ooh." She suddenly said as she began to stand up. "Let me go get some more napkins in case someone makes a mess."

"I'll get 'em for you." Jose volunteered with a raised hand.

"No, I got it." She answered. Her smile seemingly proved that she wanted to get them simply to be courteous, yet behind it, she knew very well that another person getting up to retrieve them was the last thing she wanted in regards to the plan.

"..." With Jose turning back to Derrick after a quick blink, he watched him begin.

"Look, this is going to be awkward, especially with my girlfriend being around and all, but it's a just a random, curious thought that had just entered my head. ...But, have either of you broken up with anybody before?"

From his point of view, he witnessed a couple blinks from the two, before briefly exchanging glances. Sometimes, even the smallest of signs had to potential to fuel speculation. Sure, it could have been for convenience in this case scenario, yet Derrick knew that the small eye exchange could have been avoided.

Perhaps the 'culprits' assumed it was quite simply a random question Richards happened to be thinking about at the time?

"...Well," Jose spoke first. "I in particular haven't dated anyone before. My answer is no."

Ben finally replied. "I have. Kinda before the semester ended."

Immediately, a million thoughts, questions, and doubts intruded Derrick's mind at once, nearly forgetting that he needed to react to Ben's reply. Although, noticing a somewhat concerning stare from Ben and his friend at the table was enough to snap him back into the conversation that needed to continue. It was safe to say that one second too many of no words being spoken was more than enough to bite him in the rear end.

"...Oh, sorry." He apologized. "I actually have broken up with someone before I met Victoria. My first relationship turned out to be a fake. Found out she was only using me just to buy whatever she wanted and nothing else. No love at all. Just greedy. See, I'm not the richest person in the world, but still, she was a gold digger and nothing more. I don't need to be some rich and famous celebrity to prove it."

Almost as if on cue, Victoria made her return to the table, only to find her being suddenly grabbed by the arm.

"This one here is much better." Derrick grinned, yet when she faced his partner, he appeared to be a little guilty with a hint of sarcasm when it came to his grin. "Uh, sorry for talking about my ex while you were gone. I took advantage of the moment you left because I knew how awkward it would be if you were still sitting down. I was just telling them how fake she was and you're not."

"...Oh… Thanks I guess." She shrugged and rolled her eyes. Victoria knew where he was going anyway.

Derrick ended up using his heel to kick the back of Bonnie's chair just to check up on him, wanting to make sure he was doing his job. Sure he jumped, but he could have only turned around so much.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" An annoyed Foxy asked at his table. "Just sit here? We're missing out on everything?"

"Bonnie and Chica aren't at the table either." Val recalled with a head shake. "Don't worry."

"Yeah, but Bonnie could still hear a little, and all he has to do is whisper to Chica."

"Then Chica can whisper to us to keep us in the loop." Ryan said. "It's not all bad. Besides, at least we won't have to worry about getting caught red handed by anybody. Since we're the farthest away, we're the least likely people to be suspicious. We could say pretty much whatever we want without worrying, unless they choose to look directly this way."

"Yeah, I agree with Ryan." Nodded Freddy. "We just have to make sure they don't _come _directly this way. I'm sure people will at least try to keep us updated since we all have our phones at least on vibrate. But even if not, then we'll hear everything later and get caught up."

"So,..." Victoria trailed off looking to the side for a bit. "...what should we talk about, now?"

"...Oh, just remembered." Ben all of a sudden snapped his finger. "I figured since we all got evacuated at that beach party on Thursday, I'm inviting people to come over to our beach house and have a party there. I'm trying to figure out the right day at the moment. But, you guys are invited. All eight of you."

"..." Derrick was mute.

"...Really?" Victoria blinked, also barely with any words. Even Bonnie from the other table made a complete three-sixty, only to have body return to his original position within half a second.

-/-

Many minutes later, Freddy Fazbear was on his laptop attempting to beat 'The World's Hardest Game Ever', halfway through his iced beverage.

"Go into the corner." Foxy pointed, his chair being moved closer to see the screen.

That actually made the bear irritated, expressing the motion by his sigh. "I'll go into the corner when it's 'go into the corner' time."

"Alright, you guys ready?" Victoria out of nowhere approached the table.

The four of them took a quick glance at each other.

"...Are you all ready?" Ryan lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah… we're ready." Her head slowly made a complete turn around. Bonnie, Chica, and Derrick were now expressing their farewells with Ben and Jose.

As they all exited the building, Ben and Jose themselves happened to be last people to leave Starbucks, which would prove to be a grave mistake made by the eight main characters by not watching them, and it was getting ready to be explained why. The former of the two purposely slowed down just so that the other could catch up in order for a brief whisper to be heard.

"I don't trust Derrick…"

* * *

**Alright, that's it. Yep. That's all we need right there. Ben Thompson is guilty. Do I even need to explain? lol**

**Question: ****When and where they would all find out?  
**

**Tune in next time to see what happens next! Hopefully this chapter was well worth the wait!**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 8

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 9 - Day 8

**Alright, so this chapter managed to get released just three days after chapter 8. And judging by the word count prior to the author's notes being added and before this chapter was edited, this is the shortest chapter so far, and I don't know if it will remain that way after the edit. Sorry if you prefer longer chapters, but on the bright side is that you guys didn't have to wait for a whole month just for this to get out, so that's always a plus!**

**This chapter the characters are going to react to what Derrick suggested to them last chapter as well as them discussing future plans and how will they expose Ben Thompson (who is obviously at this point is the main antagonist, especially following those four words that was said at the end of the chapter). However, the characters are still on vacation, so they might be simply chilling out all the while.**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 8**

* * *

By the time they all returned to the beach house location the previous morning, Derrick Richards concluded that he had enough information to believe that Ben orchestrated everything that went on based off the general information he received, the facial expressions, and Ben's offer at the end that seemingly came from nowhere.

During that day, the octet of anthropomorphic animals all came to an agreement that their group plan was to simply attend the party, since all eight of them assumed that something was going to go down, and if (or when) anything suspicious were to take place, they intended to take the necessary actions to expose Thompson to authorities and finally put an end to the mess that happened. Since Ben of course was the one that invited them to attend the party at his beach house, now they had to be involved anyway. Sure, they would have rejected, yet that would have been the exact opposite of what they had in mind. However, one thing was certainly a possibility. For all they knew, Ben Thompson could have been very well talking about them behind their backs.

Currently, Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Val were all occupying on the couches in the living room, Victoria was standing near the doorway to the deck outside, and Derrick and Ryan happened to be on the deck themselves having a one on one conversation.

Although, in spite of the two being in a separate location, the others still managed to hear a bit, yet the volume seemed to be rather low. Nonetheless, their ears still managed to pick some words up, due to the fact that no one in the living room had anything to say.

That is, until Freddy decided to kill the silence by his voice. "Okay, guys. So we've managed to take our minds off of things when we went to the beach again today, but I'm obviously still worried... Sorry that I'm bringing this up for the umpteenth time..."

"I don't blame you." Bonnie thought he had no reason to apologize. "Ben didn't even tell us what day the party's gonna be on, which I do find odd. He already knows that this is our second and final week here, so it's gonna happen soon. ...Still, Derrick couldn't even give us a date? Derrick doesn't even ask him because he thinks that it was best for Ben to talk to him first."

"It's really suspicious on how he wants to have a lot of people together, now…" Val thought out loud.

"What do you mean by that?" Freddy cocked his head to his right.

"I mean, if the plan was to shoot the girl at the beach party on Thursday, and since it didn't work out, wouldn't it be safe to say that he would… Nevermind…" She shook her head, all of a sudden thinking that her assumptions were somewhat flawed.

"No, no…" Bonnie held a hand out. "Keep going. I kinda understand where you're coming from."

"...Let's just say that I wouldn't be surprised if something else happened." She finished after a sigh. "But then again, this could have nothing to do with what happened the first time. In the two percent chance that Ben is actually a truthful person, he could very well be throwing it just so that everyone could have a good time and forget what happened at the beach last Thursday."

"_Two_ percent..." Foxy highlighted. "But, how is gonna pull a move like that off? Ben obviously doesn't want to pull the trigger himself, and the guy that was supposed to last time is behind bars right now. Who knows where that girl is? And why would she of all people wanna go to _his _party anyway?"

"..." It was that moment that Valery Ramos looked down. "Foxy's right."

"...Ugh…" Foxy himself decided to slap his face lightly with his left hand, causing everyone to look.

"...Why are _you_ facepalming?"

"Sorry, it's just frustrating to me. We're now back at square one. If Ben is not being stupid, then that makes you question if he's really a load of crap or not. It's all a big headache at this point."

"Well, either we're all paranoid, or we all know that Ben has something up his sleeve, but don't have anything to prove that he's guilty." Freddy finished. "In a way, I actually can't wait to go just so we can get to the bottom of this and get it over with. One thing about me is that I don't like it when there's something going on, and we have to get to the source of it, but then I don't exactly know how to…"

"I know what you mean…" Bonnie shook his head gradually at the floor. "He could have just ignored us at that restaurant, kept silent, and walked away."

About a couple dozen seconds later, Derrick came in, with Ryan ending up standing in the doorway. "It's not that hot outside today, guys. What do you say we all have lunch out here?"

"What are we having?" Victoria rotated her head to face her boyfriend.

"...I guess we can make nachos. The meat has probably thawed out by now."

"Nachos it is." Foxy finally got up from his spot. "I'm down. Lemme get some of my stuff since I know we're probably gonna be outside for a while."

"I'll help." Victoria volunteered with a raise of her finger.

"Same." said Ryan, finally entering the living room.

"Might as well do something." Bonnie apparently also wanted to help out in the kitchen. "Lemme use the bathroom real quick..."

Everyone else but Derrick, Victoria, and Ryan all headed in different directions. The remaining three anthropomorphics entered the kitchen, with Victoria washing her hands while Derrick opened the fridge pulling out the necessary ingredients needed to make nachos.

"Okay, you guys have to help me because I haven't made nachos in a while." Victoria admitted with a slight giggle.

"I've never made them before in my life, so you're not alone." Ryan shook his head with a smirk. "But since you've made them sometime before maybe I can learn from you. See, my oldest younger sister makes them all the time at home, but I just never got around to it. So hopefully after this I wouldn't feel left out since she knows how to make them but I can't."

"Oh, you'll be alright, Ryan." Victoria laughed again, turning off the faucet to dry her hands. "I betcha with this, your sister would be proud of you, anyway."

"Yeah, when this is done I get to tell her what I did so we can be even so that she'll stop bragging about it." He then looked at his phone that was sitting on the table. "Oh, let me plug this up because I already know it's dying..."

Bonnie was then seen coming back.

"How many sisters do you have?" Victoria questioned out of curiosity.

"...Three?"

That was when Bonnie snickered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I feel sorry for you." Bonnie finally made himself noticed.

"Meh, I'm used to it." Ryan shrugged it off. "I've dealt with at least one of them for about two decades so I know I'll be alright."

"Well, you do seem to have the most patience out of all of us, anyway. Maybe we'll put you in charge of keeping everything together for what's gonna happen in the future."

"Can we just stop talking about it? Let's just get this food started before somebody complains."

A few seconds later, Derrick peered his head in to see for himself to watch. He cocked his head a little, not knowing what the three were exactly laughing about, but then he returned to what he was doing, him only being nosy just to see if they had started the food yet.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi, so we had the whole night to think about what we're gonna do. What do you suggest?"_

"_Well, at this point, if we happen to see them again, we need to know where they're going. They might be somewhat smarter than we think."_

"_Why can't we just ask them where they're going, though?"_

"_Dude, we can't just straight up ask them because they will know that we're going with them. If they don't expect us, then it'll be our best move."_

"_Okay, gotcha. And where do we go from there?"_

"_I'd say we get rid of one of them somehow. I know we need to be sneaky about it. They all stay close to here, so they have to go out somewhere eventually. Maybe I can somehow manipulate them into telling me where they're going and when so that we can strike… without making it as obvious as possible."_

"_...And the girl?"_

"_The main target will come last. First we need to get rid of everyone that seems suspicious. All eight of them are the more long term targets, but they will cause chaos for all of us if we let them slide through."_

"_Alright, that's a good plan. I'll see ya later in the afternoon."_

"_Aight, goodbye."_

* * *

**The "aight" at the very end was intentional btw lol.**

**So anyway, aside from their overall feelings and emotions at the beginning of the chapter. That italicized dialogue obviously signals something. Should the main characters consider this as a warning? Probably.**

**I actually intended something else to happen with Ryan and Victoria, but it was a bit too cringeworthy for it to be added, so that bit missed the final edit. I wanted to have Ryan receive more screen time so tell me what you think of what I did with him there. He has a likable personality and is easygoing. I had him being one of the most popular people in his high school days, but that's another story for another time.**

**Questions:**

**1\. Judging by that last conversation (the one that is italicized), it is quite obvious that Ben and one of his friends were the voices behind them, and now the eight characters are officially targets. If something were to happen to them, would they see it coming or not?**

**2\. Did they all come up with a decent plan to put Ben at a stop, or is it somewhat flawed? Explain your thoughts.**

**I will see you all soon for chapter ten (day 9)!**

**(And this chapter is still the shortest. Not even 2,000 words lol)**


	10. Chapter 10: Day 9

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 10 - Day 9

**This chapter is being released three days after the previous chapter as well. I seriously want to make up some major time here, so here it is. This already has over two thousand words even before this was edited, so this could possibly be the longest chapter of this fic so far, and I won't be surprised if it is in the end, given that this is already quite the contender here.**

**Unfortunately for you all (or fortunately), there will be zero spoilers of what is going to happen today, so it's best to continue guessing as you read along, haha.**

**Enjoy!**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 9**

* * *

Day nine. Eight days down, six more to go. Well, more like nine days down, since it was getting close to the night hours, yet the sunset was still shown. Val and Foxy had decided to go out for a walk. None of the other six anthropomorphic animals seemed interested, so it conveniently left those two alone. Knowing that it was going to get dark soon, they knew that they had to make it back to reunite with their friends. Sure, they would have stayed out, but they never had the time to that evening, since everyone assumed that it was be a good idea to head to a movie theater to see a movie.

"So then I was like, girl you can't even go one day without having something to say, so why don't you just keep your mouth close and go off somewhere else if you're going to be busy trying to down people all the time." Val was in the middle of a rant. "I mean, what's her deal? So then I told her to take several seats, please. If she really thinks she can just intimidate a person like me _of all people_, then she is making a grave mistake."

"...Yeah…" Foxy eye rolled, clearly not even being slightly interested in hearing her complain at the moment, even though he found it at least to be a little hilarious. But then again, for him, the rant went on for far too long.

Luckily for him, due to Val all of a sudden changing the subject, the rant was cut short.

"...Ooh, what did Ben text Derrick?"

"He told him that since they both go to college together, he was going to leave us to make the decision on when the party should be, since he doesn't leave until next Wednesday..." Foxy Michaels elaborated. "And so the others chose Friday, so he's officially having it Friday night at eight. It'd be one of the last things that we would do before we leave on Sunday."

"I guess that's fine. All parties happen on either Fridays or Saturdays, anyway… And then we'll test out whatever plan we come up with?"

"...That's the best way to go, I guess… Derrick told him that they we're going to the movies tonight. He asked if he could come in order for us to gather more entail, but of course, he declined." Foxy sighed, still being annoyed about it. He then faced her. "You know, if Ben does have something up his sleeve, we gotta be prepared for it. He invited him so that we could use it to _our _advantage, so we were very surprised that he said no..."

"I know how you feel. It's frustrating to say the least." She understood with a head shake. "Like, it's really weird and crazy what we're dealing with here. I don't think any of us were planning on stopping a potential criminal before. First time for everything, I suppose..."

"Well, no matter what happens, we'll protect each other and make sure everyone of us make it out in one piece." Foxy held his confidence. "No problem."

"Protecting each other?" Val repeated lifting an eyebrow. "Oh, so you mind being my boyfriend until this is over?"

"Oh, stop." Foxy laughed in response. "I would, but I wouldn't. But if we somehow have to lie just to stay under the radar than maybe. Gotta do whatever it takes so karma can bite this Ben dude in the butt."

With Val staring ahead of herself for a few seconds, Foxy kept note and chose to slowly move his lips closer to Val's face to see if how she would have reacted. He predicted that she would jump back a bit, and he was one hundred percent accurate.

"Foxy, stop!" She playfully punched his arm, though, a move he never saw coming, taking his turn to stumble. "You wanted a reaction, didn't you?"

"Maybe..." His eyes rolled over to his left. Though his smirk remained, even for Val to confirm her speculation. "What if we have to do it in public though if we have to lie? A little practice wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Boy, get outta here." Ramons punched his arm again.

"Oh would you quit that already? We're already outside so we can do it."

"No."

"Then how are we gonna practice our acting skills? We gotta try _something_." He was determined to get his way. "If we were in a relationship, we gotta act like it. We gotta give him an incredible performance at least. Like..."

"Okay, _boyfriend_." The joking began. "I love you, too."

They continued to laugh until they finally approached the beach house. With Foxy unlocking it with the keys, both foxes walked inside, only to drop their jaws instantly upon what they witnessed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh my god…"

"Guys, stop…"

"..." Foxy's flabbergasted stare quickly turned into a big smile. "Oh my god… It's finally official! You two kissed!"

He then dashed off to alert his friends. "Guys, me and Val caught Bonnie and Chica kissing! We saw it with our own eyes! I swear!"

"..." Bonnie facepalmed with great irritation. Of course. They had to be caught. Just his luck.

-/-

"...Is it true?"

"..." Chica shifted her eyes from Ryan to her new official boyfriend, as if she expected him to be the one to speak, so he did following a sigh.

"Okay, do you want the short version or the long version?"

"The long version if it's worth it." Freddy's arms were tightened, not even making an attempt to hide his laugh. "I… I can't believe this."

"Lemme just explain, please." Bonnie had the floor. "We were both left alone by the living room. Chica wanted to go out for a walk and find Foxy and Val because she changed her mind about it. So I shrugged and said 'why not?'. I noticed that it was just going to be me and her again, so by the time Chica came downstairs to the living room, I decided to straight up tell her that our friends were trying too hard to put us together, since I've realized a long time ago that they think that I know I had a crush on Chica. She then asked me if I really had a crush on her, and I wasn't gonna lie. We had great history together after all. Then after more than a dozen seconds of silence, she then told me that the only reason why she never thought of it that way was because she didn't think that I would like her more than a friend level, so she never paid it any mind..."

...

"..." No words were spoken from anyone, so Roberts resumed his explanation. "Then I asked her if she was changing her mind now that we were discussing it, and she actually said yes. She liked me too. So both just stood there and decided to go for it."

"We actually shared one kiss without being interrupted." Chica raised a finger. "It was the second kiss where Foxy and Val showed up, so they were lucky that the whole thing wasn't ruined."

"Like we're supposed to know when you two and you two only are standing right in front of the door kissing each other on the lips. But anyway,... you guys gotta date immediately. Like, right now." Foxy suggested. "I can't believe what I saw. Ugh... Why didn't I take a picture or something?"

"Oh shut up..." Chica rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure all our friends back at home would love it!" He grinned with a loud snicker.

"What do you mean that we have to date immediately?" Bonnie was more focused on what his friend suggested. "We haven't even been a couple for five minutes."

"But, since we're already going to the movies tonight, I don't see why not you two can't go for it already." Derrick grinned. "When we get to the movie theater, we'll make sure that you two are separated from all of us. You can call us out for 'forcing' you two to be alone or something, but you gotta realize is that if we were all in a group watching a movie together, knowing that the two of you are now official, things could get awkward."

"..."

"Yeah."

"...Really guys?" Bonnie had a hard time selecting words to spit out at the time

"And if you need help, we'll be sitting alllll the way in the back." Victoria added with a raised finger, her thumb pointing behind herself.

With neither Bonnie nor Chica saying anything, it ended up being Derrick to break to resume the conversation. "Well, don't just stand there you two. The both of you really need to get ready, now. Did either of you pack nice clothes with you or something?"

"Well, no because I assumed that we were not going to some fancy restaurant or something." Chica rolled her eyes. "I really don't feel like changing you guys..."

"Well, feel like it." Val nodded walking closer, pointing in the direction of her room. "You're changing. _Now_. Since you two are refusing to follow our instructions, we will not leave until you do so."

* * *

"I still find it weird that we're already going out on our first date less than two hours ago, Chica…"

Bonnie, Chica, and the rest of the gang were now at the movie theater, and the movie was set to begin in about fifteen minutes. As promised, the two anthropomorphic animals that were currently the center of attention, Victoria kept her word as she and the rest of her friends were in the back row, all of them had the biggest smirks as if they were competing in a contest to see who could smirk the largest.

"Looks like I'll be watching two movies at once, here." Foxy said. "This is one for the books. Well, for the actual one, I'm still mad that it can be only shown in the theaters, guys. I thought that it was going to be the only reason why we are here, but now we have even more."

"Well, I just can't believe that after all this time, they're finally doing it." Ryan spoke. "Bonnie x Chica was a hot topic all year, and now they just became boyfriend and girlfriend out of nowhere right behind our backs... Or underneath our noses. I was upstairs talking to dad..."

"Yeah, it may be sudden now, but quickly we're all gonna get use to it." Derrick replied. "These two need to kiss at least once within the next two hours or I'm gonna be mad."

* * *

Somewhere behind the movie theater was a black, male tiger wandering around as he spoke on the phone.

"So what movie are they seeing again?"

...

"...Okay, so all I gotta do is to look where it's at? ...Don't I have to buy a ticket? ...And you _swear_ you will pay me back? ...On your grandfather's grave? ...Alright, then. I'm gone."

After hanging up, he pulled his black hood over his head, walking around the building as he progressed to the front of movie theater.

* * *

"Alright, let's go to the bathroom so that we won't have to worry about getting up in the middle of the movie. You can go first so I can watch over our food."

Bonnie Roberts watched Chica Candance stood up as she began to make her way down, much to Foxy's disappointment.

"Aw, come on!" He glared. "Why didn't she go when were still at the house? The movie is gonna start?"

"You didn't go, either." Freddy recalled.

"...Okay, you're right... Might as well go now, then." Foxy said in defeat as he carefully made his way out of the aisle.

-/-

As Chica was at least halfway to the girls restroom, she was unaware that she ended up near the same male tiger as before, who was rather so astonished that she was approaching him, rather than the other way around. He had to cover his mouth as a signal to not gasp out loud.

Nonetheless, he knew he had to follow the chicken all the way to the ladies room, without making it obvious for her to feel that something was wrong. Thus, he had no choice but to wait until Chica came back out. Fortunately for him, he was aware that she could not be in there forever.

About three minutes later (which seemingly turned out to be the absolute longest three minutes in his life), she finally exited the restroom. The moment she turned to walk past the tiger, he suddenly reached into her pocket and grabbed her phone and immediately speed-walked his way out the back door of the building.

Obviously, this made Chica very upset and irritated. "Hey! I'm not stupid! I saw that! Give it back! Now!"

-/-

"..."

Bonnie was noticing that the movie was set to begin in about six minutes, and Chica was still nowhere to be found. Of course, the more time that has passed, the more concerned he got, yet a little annoyed simultaneously. Not wanting to head all the way to the back row, he decided to call Foxy.

"...Dude, did you see Chica when you came out?"

"No…" Foxy answered from the back. "I knew she would take longer than me so I just went back here..."

"...Well, come on over, sit in her spot, and watch over my food. I have to go myself, anyway."

"...Why did you go earlier!?"

"I wasn't even thinking about going to the bathroom until right now, since Chica has not came back yet. Now just sit in my spot and I'll be back soon. Please don't let anyone take my food, Foxy..."

As Michaels did what he was told, Bonnie was soon out of the room. In almost no time, he made it near the ladies room where he called out her name, but to no answer.

At that moment, he knew that something did not sit well with him. However, maybe Chica simply decided to retrieve more snacks or something? Yet when he went out to glance at the lines, she was nowhere to be seen. Great.

Sighing out of concern and confusion, he pulled out of his phone to contact her.

He would not believe what he heard next.

"_BONNIE, COME ON OUT IN THE BACK! COME OUT OUT IN THE-"_

"..."

With his mouth wide opened, it was quite obvious that it came to his attention that something was terribly wrong.

Thinking quickly, he dashed right out of the back door as told. He nimbly turned to the left to begin calling her name and witnessed his partner Chica Candance being pinned to the wall back the black tiger, who looked as if he was getting ready to pull something out.

"AAAAAAAH!"

The next thing the black anthropomorphic knew he was tackled to the ground by Bonnie, allowing Chica to run free.

She watched as the two men ended up wrestling each other. Figuring that it was not the best idea to just stand there and do absolutely nothing to help, she did the exact opposite and got back in it, doing everything in her power to knock the man off of Roberts.

-/-

"Okay, guys. This is getting ridiculous. First Chica, now Bonnie. The movie is about to start in like, _one _minute and neither of them are back yet. What's taking them so long?"

"I don't know, Foxy…" Freddy said from the other side.

"Well, I blame Chica. If she never would have got up, I wouldn't have had to get up myself. Then she took too long and now Bonnie is taking a long time. If they're getting extra snacks, they'd be stupid enough to not even make it to the movie in time, even though they were already here..."

"But, how could that be?" Ryan thought out loud. "Both of them gone? ...Something's clearly not right here. Lemme get up."

"I'm coming, too." Victoria volunteered as well, Val also getting up from her spot. "We'll be back, Derrick."

"Good luck, I guess..."

They both speedily walked out of the area until they approached a cashier. To no one's surprise, she happened to be in the middle of serving a customer, but neither of them were obviously not worried about her, nor her two impatient five year old boys.

"Excuse me, miss." Val was the one that got her attention. "But two of our friends have just left to the restroom, and they haven't came back, yet. Have you seen a tall, blue bunny and a yellow chicken anywhere?"

-/-

Nearly ten minutes later, Val, Ryan, and everybody else were now outside in the back of the theater, watching Bonnie and Chica interact with a police officer, explaining everything that went on as patient and detailed as they could have, even though it proved to be rather difficult given the nature of the situation. The three of them, which included the attacker, had quite a bit of dirt and grass stains on our clothes, with the latter already being in the police car in the backseat, swearing his head off like a sailor. It was unknown whether he was mad at a certain individual, the fact that he was getting arrested, or both.

Freddy had both of his hands in front of his face out of anger and frustration. "I can't believe this…"

"I mean, all I wanted to do was to go to the bathroom." Chica raged to the officer. "I couldn't even do that! He took my phone, I almost got beaten to death, and if Bonnie never showed up, I don't know what would have happened to me, and it's not fair!"

"I'm very sorry you and your boyfriend had to go through that." The man shook his head with a sigh. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"Well, we're beat up, but I don't think we have any major injuries anywhere." She turned to Bonnie. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm fine." He promptly responded. "Just super ticked off right now. Are we free to go?"

"You guys are leaving this area on Sunday, right?"

"...Yeah?"

"...You two can go, now."

With the officer's permission, Bonnie and Chica both angrily walked past everybody.

* * *

**...Well _that _****escalated quickly. If this doesn't prove that a certain someone's true colors are exposed, I don't what will. (By the way, off topic, but this _is _in fact the longest chapter so far, with it also being the first chapter being over three thousand words.)**

**Question:**

**1\. (Yes, only one) How do you think Bonnie, Chica, and the others would react in the aftermath of the situation, and how exactly would Bonnie and Chica feel about it? Those two have only been officially together for just over an hour, and then this happens. Wow...**

**I'll see you all soon. ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11: Day 10

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 11 - Day 10

**Okay, so this chapter is going to cover the aftermath of what happened in the end of chapter 10: everyone's overall thoughts on the matter and how are they going to move forward from it. They all know who was behind all of it.**

**I just can't believe this story is already almost over, since this is the first of the final four chapters. This is actually set to be the first time I've ever completed a multi-chaptered story in a while so it's gonna be exciting, even though part of me feels as if I don't want it to end. So let's see how things play out here...**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 10**

* * *

It was now the next morning around half past seven, and in one room, Bonnie and Chica were in two separate beds as they were both waking up. Ryan ended up switching beds with Val since they figured that it was the best thing to do, now that a new couple had been born the previous day.

Of course, they discussed the recent incident the previous night right when they got home for about an hour. They knew that it very much confirmed that Ben Thompson was the mastermind behind the scenes, and anyone with a brain could understand that. Otherwise, they all would have assumed that anyone who thought differently had the mind of a potato.

The main characters explained to the police officer that even though they had no proof at the time, they strongly requested that they should look into the fact that he was the one that was responsible, and that it should be connected for the attempted murder the previous Thursday. Bonnie assumed that they most likely texted each other of what the plan was. The victims would rather not look as if they were fools for not explaining to the authorities of the situation. All of them were trying to get out of it, not attempting to make things worse for themselves.

Yet, since they knew that had no proof, since they had yet to find out if Ben was even at the movie theater, they all concluded that their best interest was to wait until Friday, despite already being known as targets, especially since his plan failed.

Obviously, Bonnie and Chica were the most distraught out of the bunch. The moment when Chica glanced at Bonnie, she began to speak already knowing he was awake.

"...Bonnie…?"

With the bunny already sitting up, he gradually shifted his head towards Chica.

"...How do you feel?"

"...Uh... I... I don't know at the moment…" He stared downwards. Figuring out just a few words to describe the events of the previous night was rather difficult.

"...Well, I know I've already said thank you last night on our way home, but…" Seconds later, Roberts located tears strolling down her face. "I… I don't know what would've happened to me if you never showed up…"

Bonnie, clearly hurt by how emotional Chica was at the time, got out of bed to sit down on her's, wrapping his arm around her neck. "I know. Just try no to think about it for the whole day. Friday will come around in no time. We need to still accept the fact that we're still here, and our vacation is not over yet. ...But, I feel really bad myself… We were lucky he was not armed or anything. ...Was he trying to kidnap you or something?"

"Obviously. He was probably gonna take me somewhere and deal with me there, but…" She wiped away her tears. "...I'm just so thankful that you came when you did."

* * *

A few hours later, everybody was busy chilling and relaxing in the beach house, attempting to take their minds off of the predicament they were in as said before. Chica and Val were in particular were alone together in the living room, initially not saying a word to each other. It was not based off of what happened though. They simply happened to be in their own individual world.

When Val zoomed out of her thoughts, she glanced around the place to see if anyone was near. Seeing no one, she turned to Chica with a smirk.

"So… How did you and Bonnie wake up this morning?"

"...Um,... still hurt by what happened but fine…" She answered with the best of her ability. "Uh... I brought it up again..."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have done that, but you were just trying to tell me what did you two do this morning, haha. ...Did he... wrap his arm around you or something?"

That actually made Chica drop her jaw a little in reaction, with slightly widened eyes. "...How did you know?"

"Actually, I didn't. See? You told on yourself. And plus, that's what happens, anyway, so it's not that hard to predict what happened in there." Val shook her head. "Times like that, it's something most guys do when the girl is emotional. And since he really did do it, it means that he really loves you."

"...Well,... I guess you're right." She laughed a little nervously. "You guys were the ones apparently always questioning on when we will finally take our friendly relationship one step further... apparently. ...No one told me anything."

"Better now than never, though. We have told Bonnie about it countless times since everyone saw right through him. And of course, out of all times, it happened to happen on our trip, which is actually good 'cause I think it was the perfect time for you two to link up. The incident last night basically solidified it."

"...Well,... that doesn't mean it was good…"

"Speaking of which, I guess this means that we can't keep in touch with Ben anymore. Clearly." Val shook her head. "Maybe it's fine if he still has the guts to contact us to cover it up. But if anything, we'll get more information… Even though it's less possible now that his plan for last night's plan was foiled. He's a smart guy, so the chances of him actually calling us are now slim to none. We know that he was gonna kidnap you without anyone noticing and you might have been well…"

"Yeah, let's not talk about that anymore." She chortled uneasily again. "I've already been emotional again this morning and I haven't even told my parents, yet. ...And I don't even want to until we all get back…"

"They'll be angrier if you don't tell them immediately. But I understand you. None of us want to contact our parents because at the end of the day, we were all involved because we were all there together. It could have been anybody. You two could have been Derrick and Victoria." Val noted. "But Friday night is gonna be the night after tomorrow, so that's just enough time for us to prepare what's to come."

* * *

"Now, don't say anything. Just trust us and keep going straight… Now turn left…"

Foxy, Freddy, and Derrick were communicating with Bonnie as they were leading him to the living room of the beachouse while being blindfolded. Of course he had a million questions he desired to know the answers to, especially how he was simply minding his own business listening to music while walking around enjoy himself before being grabbed by Foxy and Derrick. But after being told to not say a word, all he could do was to hope that there was some light at the end of the tunnel. He may seemed calm, but in his mind, he was growing more impatient by the second, especially after being told to not utter a word even though nothing ever came out of his mouth, other than the first few seconds of him being in a state of confusion once the blindfold was put on.

Unbeknownst to him, Chica Candance also happened to be blindfolded, and she was being guided by Val, Victoria, and Ryan.

"Now, you're gonna take a few more steps, and then sit down." Ryan Norrison instructed. "Just trust us, okay?"

"And don't say anything."

Bonnie, assuming that he was referring to him, began to feel around, since he was told that he was going to sit at any second. He happened to be a few feet behind Chica. Freddy ended up widening his eyes a little. This was exactly the part to where he, Foxy, and Derrick were worried of. They had no intentions on saying his name, because that would have ruined everything.

"L-Little more…" Freddy stared.

Now Chica, assuming that the voice was meant for her, chose to listen to Fazbear. Unfortunately for the anthropomorphic chicken, she almost walked past the targeted couch entirely.

Victoria and Val decided to simply hold onto Chica as they sat her down themselves. Bonnie was able to get there within a couple more seconds as he slowly sat down on the couch as well. Fortunately, Chica completely disregarded the sudden weight on the couch. She probably thought that it was one of her friends that were giving her the commands.

"Take off your blindfold and look at the person next to you." Derrick's voice sounded.

With both being confused at the last part of his statement, upon taking off their blindfolds, both realized that they were sitting right next to each other, before noticing a large bowl of popcorn on the table, as well as sodas, and other treats.

"...What is all this, guys?"

"After you two were off to bed, we all felt awful that your first date was ruined." Ryan explained to the other bunny. "Clearly what happened was beyond anyone's control, so we wanted to allow you guys to start off your first date properly."

"...I… guys?" Bonnie, and of course Chica were obviously shocked.

"No words." Foxy shook his head with a grin. "Just turn off the lights, turn on the TV and log on to Videoflix. If you need anything, let us know."

Each of their friends then exited the room one by one.

Bonnie and Chica slowly glanced towards one another. "...Well…"

"Well…" Unlike Bonnie, Chica could not hide her slight giggle.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is even shorter than chapter nine. This only took me an hour to edit, and it ended up being edited right after I edited chapter ten. I apologize if this chapter seem to be irrelevant in comparison to all the other ones, but like I said, this story runs on a span of fourteen days. It's not as if something big is gonna happen each and every single day. It can be big or small, and this is what occurred. The aftermath of the situation, and Bonnie and Chica's friends making up to them what happened by giving them space to watch a movie together at the beach house in peace. So...**

**Question:**

**1\. (Yes, only one again. Not much I can come up with, but this time, it's more related to the characterization here.) Okay, since I've been very vocal about not being that into romance, how do you think I'm writing this couple? Am I doing everything right lol? This is completely out of my comfort zone...1**

**I will see you all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Day 11

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 12 - Day 11

**Okay. Only four more days left and this chapter will be over. Though, you can consider the last chapter to be some sort of epilogue or something even though it'll be day 14. Yet that chapter would be basically everyone packing up and getting ready to go while they're expressing their overall thoughts.**

**But that's thinking too far ahead. We're on day 11 at the moment and chapter twelve, and pretty soon the characters are finally going to confront Derrick. And clearly the whole chapter is going to revolve around that (though, it is probably that one chapter I am very anxious about...). But we'll get to that when we get to that. This chapter, we're going to get more of Ben's side of the story through phone conversations while the main eight characters are doing something else while they wait until Friday so that they could go on with their plan, so that the chapter is not appearing to be completely irrelevant. The main eight are still on vacation after all, so they do realize that they still need to enjoy themselves haha!**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 11**

* * *

And they all knew it. With it being day eleven, only three days remained, which would effectively put their two week getaway to an end.

Since it still had yet to be the day where Bonnie, Freddy, Victoria, Foxy, Derrick, Ryan, Valery, and Chica, put their main enemy to a stop, they decided to resume their normal vacation activities to pass the time, in another attempt to take their minds off of the main issue at hand. One could not have even accused them of wasting time, since Thompson's apparent party was scheduled for Friday, and it was Thursday, an entire seven days after the beach incident. The octet of anthropomorphic animals could not have done anything unless Ben said so.

"I mean, I know I keep saying this guys, but that private view of the beach up there is everything." Val said walking through the hallway. "It's the best part of the whole house."

"We should actually go there if we have some time left over today." Freddy suggested getting up from the couch.

"That's actually a good idea." Ryan talked as he put on his black shades. "Let's just make today worth it. We need to definitely explore today. We've dealt with enough already. Where's everybody else?"

"I'm coming." Foxy stated from afar. "I just need to find my slides real quick."

"So, what are we gonna do first again?" Victoria then walked in. "Get breakfast somewhere?"

"Yeah, let's just go to Shinebucks again." Ryan offered. "We got up early, anyway and so far nobody has eaten anything. Hopefully the others will be ready soon..."

* * *

"_Dude, tomorrow is just around the corner. Two people that were working with us are already getting put behind bars. We can't continue like this forever."_

"_Jose, just put your faith in me. We will be able to pull this off and everyone will be sorry. I don't know how Derrick and company found out about us, but they're pretty smart if you ask me. We should have never underestimated them..."_

"_So, what do we do with them at the party?"_

"_Outsmart **them**. Duh! I know they're gonna try and put a stop to us, so we need to strike before they do. Let's give them the same medicine. I figure that is the only way out of it at this point. We gotta take some serious risks here."_

"_Well, we obviously can't go for that chicken girl first at this point, because they're gonna assume that we're gonna do just that."_

"_I don't think a female at all should be the first target at this point. Let's go after a male, and we slowly get rid of them one by one. Derrick's to obvious of a threat. We need to go for the least likely person the group would worry about."_

"_...And who's that?"_

"_...The other bunny."_

"_The blue one?"_

"_No! He's a big threat, too! He got involved realize that chicken was gone!"_

"..._The light green one?"_

"_Yes. I think his name is Ryan or something. Bonnie, we clearly can't choose. I don't think we can go after the fox, either. But the bear can be the secondary target. I don't think many of 'em are worried about him. Afterwards, we can separate Derrick and his girlfriend and work from there… We need to hire more people..."_

* * *

"Ooh, c'mon, Bonnie! Let's get cotton candy over there and actually enjoy it this time!"

During the group's second visit to Shinebucks, Ryan found out that there was a carnival a few miles from it. Asking his friends for their thoughts on it, of course the reception was a unanimous 'Why not?'. And so, there they were.

"Alright, then." Bonnie replied with a nod, before grabbing Chica's hand. "Let's do it."

"...And what about the rest of us?" Foxy raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you two are gonna one of those pairs that only care about each other and completely ditch their family and friends..."

"Oh Foxy you're being dramatic..." Bonnie shook his head with a blanks tare. "Come on..."

"Well, I'm gonna get me a funnel cake over there." Derrick pointed in the opposite direction as he walked along, Victoria, Freddy, and Ryan choosing to travel in his path.

Val turned to Foxy. "...What about you? ...And _me_?"

"...Let's just get on a ride or something since everybody wants to separate..." Foxy Michaels rolled his eyes. "I'll get a funnel cake later."

"Hmm..." Ramos took a glance around a place. "...That ferris wheel seems nice..."

-/-

"You scared of heights?"

"No." Val replied with a slight giggle, sitting beside Foxy in a seat. "But even if I was, I won't be after this. I've never actually been on a ferris wheel before, so if anything, this would help with my confidence. Rollercoasters are worse. I am not afraid of rollercoasters so I have no reason to be afraid of ferris wheels.'"

-/-

"Hey, we should probably share one." Victoria said to Derrick. "They are pretty big, after all."

"Um, are you two saying that for obvious reasons?"

"No, silly." Victoria responded to Ryan, as those three plus Freddy were ordering funnel cakes as Derrick previously stated. "They're big. I am not planning on my stomach hurting afterwards some and Derrick are sharing."

"Okay, valid point there." Ryan had to admit as the cashier finally came out of the kitchen to the register, giving Derrick the opportunity to order.

Victoria faced Freddy. "You're getting one by yourself?"

He nodded.

"...Your stomach can really handle that?"

"Even if I don't eat it all here, I can just save it for later..."

"Makes sense I guess..."

As he was getting ready to add more words to the conversation, to his inconvenience, his phone began to buzz out of nowhere. "Ugh... _Great_."

"Who is it?" Kellyn asked out of curiosity.

"It's Golden..."

"Oh." Her head immediately straightened. "Good luck..."

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Freddy. Are you all busy?"_

"_...Well, not now basically. We're waiting for funnel cakes at a carnival."_

"_Oh, you're at a carnival?"_

"_Yeah… We're gonna be out the house a lot for today."_

"_Oh, so how are things going right now?"_

"_Fine as usual. Kinda bittersweet knowing that we will be coming home in a few days, but I've enjoyed my time here."_

"_...Oh… so any updates to that whole beach party incident thing?"_

"_...Oh… I heard it was all because of this typical love drama stuff that escalated too high and it went too far. He's most likely sitting in jail right now, so we're good."_

* * *

After a minutes or so, Golden Fazbear hung his cell phone after saying his goodbyes to each other. He ended up staring at the wall facing him, yet he was simply thinking to himself of the contents of the conversation. _"'We're good'. ...I thought that the girl was the one who was on the line. What do **they **have to do with it?"_

His father's voice was then heard. "You just spoke to Freddy?"

"Yeah…" He sighed and stared off elsewhere.

"How is he?"

"He said that the person responsible to what happened at that beach party last week is most likely behind bars. They're getting funnel cakes right now at some carnival…"

"...Why do you look worried?"

"I don't know..." He shook his head. "Something just seems a little off, that's all..."

* * *

"No no, stand over there… no _there_!"

Valery Ramos was attempting to get all of the guys to take a picture together, who were all currently standing just inside a water park.

"And hurry up, guys!" Chica added, her patience already beginning to wear thin. "We need to hurry up so that we can do something here already!"

"Um, there is a reason to why we let you girls go first." Bonnie inputted in self-defense. "We knew that you all would take a much longer job, which you did. Therefore, you shouldn't complain about us 'taking a long time to take a picture'."

"Well, just hurry up, anyway. You're wasting time because of spending too much time talking." Val responded. "There's a majority of you here, so that's why the shortest ones are in the front. Now stand still and let me take the picture!"

-/-

"Go."

A female, flamingo lifeguard was giving the cue to every two anthropomorphic animals that were each standing on two separate water slides. Upon giving them the okay, they immediately launched themselves on said slides. Safety first, unless everyone wanted to collide with each other and risk injury. The two that were the next to join in on the fun were Bonnie and Foxy, and Freddy and Victoria were the next ones to go.

The latter turned to the former with a smirk. "You ever been on a waterslide before?"

"I have, but I haven't been on one in years, so hopefully the wait is worth it." Freddy replied. "Of course, I've ever that there have been quite a few water slide accidents thanks to me looking them up online."

"Oh my god, why would you say it _now_?" Victoria laughed a little.

"It's just a water slide..." Freddy rolled his eyes with a shrug. "It'll be over in like, ten seconds..."

"Go."

Within a few seconds later, Freddy got on as his body was rushed down the red water slide. All the while, he was laughing to himself. However, his laughter was rather short lived; when he reached the end and came out with a splash, his cheerfulness almost instantly turned into frustration and annoyance. The worst part of water slides was that there was sort of this big chance of water entering your eyes.

"Come on, now..." He rubbed them upon standing up.

"Turn around." Foxy's voice sounded.

Upon Fazbear opening his eyes doing so, he only ended up getting even more water splashed in his face. With Victoria gasping, Freddy was of course anything but pleased.

"Ah! Foxy, that's it!"

He ended up chasing him around before Bonnie approached Victoria. "We're going to beach later before it gets dark out, right? ...Even though we've just been there this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you find it weird that we're doing this _and _that?"

"Not at all." She shook her head in disagreement. "We're not gonna be here forever, so might as well doing everything we can, right? And besides, we didn't know this was going on, anyway."

* * *

"_So Ben… About how many people are coming to the party?"_

"_About a hundred…"_

"..._What the- DUDE ARE YOU CRAZY!? The more people, the more likely they're gonna mess something up in the house! We're not exactly **living **there, Ben. There is no way we can accommodate that many. I'm not paying anybody anything when I don't need to. What are you thinking!?"_

"_Don't worry. I'm handling it. Besides, it's mainly going to take place outside. I'm planning on having tours around the house with only a certain amount of people at a time, so calm yourself down..."_

"_Why can't **you** do it?"_

"_...We're gonna be doing our __**job**_… _Seriously, man…"_

"_...Okay, so where does Derrick and company come in at."_

"_Well, first we need to find a way to separate Ryan from the rest… We need something that would get his attention and we obviously can't seem too 'try hard', or else they will see right through it and we'll get caught. We should have never involved them, 'cause if we didn't, we wouldn't be in this situation now..."_

"_In all honesty, I'm surprised they're even coming..."_

"_It's obvious to why. They wanna foil our plans, so we need to outsmart them like I said. As I just told you, it was a bad move by even including them in the first place. There's eight of them, so this is gonna be **very **to get rid of all of them..."_

* * *

Back at the beach house, Derrick was the last person to enter. He closed the door before removing his towel, straw hat, and sunglasses from his body.

"Alright, I'm gonna call order the pizza while you guys wash up."

Not waiting for anyone else to give him a verbal answer, he began making his way to his room, with Victoria following behind him starting another conversation.

"Ladies first." Bonnie stated to Chica, his hand showing her the way.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman." She chortled as she went along, Ryan telling Val that he never minded her going first. Thus, it left Freddy and Foxy to decide, and they all ended up doing a simple game that was known by pretty much everyone in existence.

"Scissors beat paper. _I_ win, haha!"

And there went Foxy.

In total, that left Ryan, Freddy, and Bonnie alone.

"I'll see what's on TV. Maybe we can all watch Ninja Warrior or something..." Bonnie said as he walked over to the living room area.

Ryan shifted his head to Freddy, who found him to be looking a little worried in his face. Predicting what he had in his mind, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We will all be fine tomorrow night."

"..." It came to a point to where Freddy sighed and closed his eyes. Turns out that Ryan Norrison was just a little off. "I've talked to Golden again today..."

"And?"

"...I think he's worried about my own sake. By the time I was done talking to him, I can just tell by the tone of his voice that he's concerned, like he always has since I was born. I know we're probably both overreacting, but let's face it. Supposed that man had a weapon? He could have easily killed both Bonnie and Chica. Then, what? What are we gonna tell everyone?"

"But he didn't, though." Bonnie, who now had his left leg over his right knee was scrolling through channels. "Me and Chica defended ourselves just fine.:

"But what if he did?"

"But he still didn't, and that's the whole point." Bonnie shook his head. "What you said was a 'what if' that didn't happen, Freddy. Tomorrow's happening no matter what and there's one of him, and then there are eight of us. I'm pretty sure we're gonna win"

"Yeah, only _one _of him. In other words, not even counting who knows how many people tried to bust a move on us _twice_..." He brought up. "Since he knows that we know, I can just imagine. I know that you and Chica are still hurt about it."

"..." That was when Bonnie sighed. "Yeah... We are."

"We are too. If any of us is hurt, then we're all hurt." Ryan said to Freddy. "Look, I understand that we are all involved in a potential life threatening situation, and I know that we have no proof that Ben's guilty, but we're gonna make him guilty tomorrow. All of our lives are on the line, but that's why we need to look out for one another."

"And even though Chica was targeted first last time, it doesn't mean we're just gonna let her get taken away again." Bonnie added with a smirk. "I know they're gonna go after her, so we gotta plan ahead. We just can't let Chica go anywhere by herself. As for the rest of us, we have to catch Ben and make sure he get what he deserves. Don't worry, we'll all be fine."

Freddy Fazbear ended up staring at the ground. "I hope you're right, guys. _I hope you're right_..."

* * *

**Sorry if things got too cheesy at the end, but I figured that was just Freddy being Freddy. He knows what needs to be done, but he still has his concerns, which I wouldn't even blame him for, since everything he said was one hundred percent true, so I think he has a right to feel what he feels like.**

**Questions:**

**1\. So how about next time where everything's gonna happen? Since they're gonna give Ben what he deserves, would their actions be um... 'subtle', or would it be a more 'cut-throat' strategy? (This is probably a weird question, but I had to think of something since this is the only question I can think of lol.)**

**I will see you all soon so we can see how things play out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 12

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 13 - Day 12

**Alright, so I've been updating pretty consistently for the past several chapters in order to make up for some time, and so far it has been paying off quite well. Before this chapter got edited, the word count sat at "2,609 words" according to the Documents Manager. However, it might as well be the longest chapter of this whole thing based off the action that is going to occur. In other words, the "climax" of this fic, which means that this will be the biggest chapter, as well as the third to last chapter of the story since we're on day twelve.**

**Hopefully all the main characters can finally settle this once and for all and manage to get out of the situation without anyone harmed, because all they wanted to do was to get away for a couple weeks. So let's see what goes down...**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 12**

* * *

Victoria Kellyn woke up around eight in the morning thanks to the sunlight emerging slowly in her window. Glancing to her right, she realized that her boyfriend was not only awake, he was out of the room altogether. With the door being closed, Victoria came to the conclusion that Derrick was considerate enough to keep said door closed in order to decrease the chances of her rising from her sleep. And so, she giggled at the theory.

Yet her smile in reaction to his courtesy, turned into somewhat of a questionable look. Not because of Richards, but the predicament in regards to she and her friends had planned for the evening. As the old saying goes whenever a kid had to return to school, 'today's the day'. It was finally Friday, and reminding herself in her mind of their agenda caused a bajillion thoughts to intrude her mind, causing a mix of emotions to occur, which eventually turned into her uttering a single sound in response.

A sigh.

It was rather a heavy one, and obviously it was understandable due to the circumstances. Beforehand, everyone had already gone over on how they were all going to communicate, say if they were ever separated at some point during Ben's 'party'. Their phones needed to be completely charged, and they at least had to be with one other anthropomorphic at all times. And whenever they called, they were to remain on the line until further notice.

There were many more rules and regulations they had to follow, but it only contributed to Victoria's sigh, even though she knew that it was for their own safety, yet that was the very problem. As previously mentioned, none of the group of eight had ever been in a similar situation, and the only way out of it was to do all the thinking themselves. Despite that, everyone repeatedly told each other that with enough patience, confidence, communication, and 'hard work and determination', their mission would have proved to be a success, and over time it will only be brought up for amusement when they all were to return home where everything would be back to normal.

On the other hand though, anything could obviously go wrong, and each and every one of them knew it all too well.

* * *

Twelve hours later, and it was time for everyone to make their way over to the place. Luckily, Ben Thompson had already given him the address to his beach house prior to the movie incident, and Derrick was one hundred percent certain that it was a decision Thompson knew he regretted.

The seating arrangements for the two vehicles were the same as last time.

"It's kinda funny how since what happened at the either, Ben has not spoken with us since…" Val thought out loud from the back seat. "Like,_ I_ know that _he_ knows, _we_ know what's going on, but I'm surprised that he didn't even try to defend himself. Most people in cases like this do and even try to play the victim, but nope. Nothing. Maybe he thinks we're too smart to be tricked like that?"

"He probably doesn't know if we're still coming after all this. We're literally risking our lives to put another behind bars..." Foxy explained, facepalming himself afterwards. "Ugh... I actually feel pretty stupid right now..."

Val snickered. "Yeah, like we're the cops? Like we're doing the police's job _for_ them?"

"Exactly..."

"Well, we gotta get him before he gets us. We're fine."

"How far are we?" Freddy questioned Ryan, who was literally quiet throughout the entire ride. That alone was enough for anyone to know how he was feeling on the inside.

"Less than a couple minutes…" Ryan replied.

"I have another question, though." Val then asked. "How is that he's having an entire party just for this?"

"He was probably already planning a party just because before all this happened; pulling a whole party just because would not be the smartest thing for him to do, so I assume that this was already planned, and we happened to be caught up in the middle because we trusted someone we shouldn't have..." Norrison shook his head at everything that occurred ever since the moment they all began speaking with that certain individual. "Don't worry. We'll make it..."

Within a couple minutes like Ryan said, his car, and Derrick's car were both approaching the party, which already had several dozens of people, much to the shock of the group obviously.

"...What is this? A whole event or something?"

"_Yeah, this is definitely not normal…"_ Derrick said from the other side of the phone. _"When he said that he was having a party, he really freakin' meant it..."  
_

"I mean, I'd expect maybe like twenty or so people, but there's at least fifty people here. Probably way more than that considering that this is just outside the house. Where are we even gonna park at?"

Due to the many people attending, both cars ended up parking down the street. Fortunately for them, the house was not too close to the others around it, and the backyard was quite large, hence to why almost no one was complaining. Yet as a consequence, it took them quite some time to walk over.

"We have to be smart." Derrick reminded the group. "Stay close together as long as you possibly can. When we call each other and if Ben's around, keep your phones in your pockets and have them on speaker so he won't notice."

"Aye aye, _captain_..." A sarcastic Foxy rolled his eyes.

"What if we have to be quiet at some point?"

"Bonnie, it's a party. Who's gonna be quiet at a house party with _this _many people?" Michaels glared. "Only way that would happen is if any of us are alone."

"Well, even if we do, we can probably whisper and hope that it's loud enough for the other person to hear." Val suggested.

By the time, they arrived, somewhere standing near the front door was a twenty-three year old buffalo, looking as if he was expecting a certain someone to show his or her face. He slowly pulled his phone to his ear. "They're here..."

"_They are?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Okay, here's what I need you to do. Listen carefully. Come up with some way to pull Ryan away from the group and have him come inside. He can be one of the next people to take a tour inside the house."_

"...Where will you be?" His eyebrow raised.

"_I'll be in the basement waiting! You'd actually think I'm gonna give them the tour myself?"_

"..."

"_Anyway, Jessie is gonna do something accidentally and ask Ryan to help her out. Once his back is turned, that's when you and the others strike."_

"...What if Ryan gets suspicious somehow?"

"_We go after another and get back to him later. But they all need to be eliminated one by one 'cause that's the only way this is gonna work. Oh, and by the way, something tells me that they're gonna try their hardest to stick together and find some way to keep in touch. **Please** be smart."_

_-/-_

"Okay, I think we need to break up already..."

Bonnie sighed. The octet of friends were standing for at least a minute glacing at people partying to music, eating, or being typical young adults by being reckless. "So since they're going after Chica again, we need two people two sneak through the back door. We can both do it and try to find Ben from there."

Before he could continue on with their conversation, a female, purple falcon suddenly approached the group with a large smile. "Hey, my friend Kacey is giving tours around Ben's beach house. We're sending in six people at a time, and we have one more spot left. Would any of you like to join?"

Standing there for what felt like a dozen seconds, the group faced each other before back at the girl.

"Okay, you mind if we talk it out real quick?" Derrick suggested.

"Go on right ahead." She waved it off. "The current group is not even done yet, anyway."

As they all huddled up, she made sure she was close enough to hear the conversation. Although, she pretended not to by looking of, pulling out her phone as if she was getting ready to text someone.

"Okay, so _now_ what? I know we can't send anyone by themselves, but that one person that is going can meet Bonnie and Chica somehow. And I know we could just decline, but this might be our chance to confront Ben..."

In spite looking at her phone, her eyes widened immediately and sped up her texting.

"I know, Val, that's probably a good idea. Now what we could do is let her pick who she wants and still send Bonnie and Chica through the back and the three can all meet up somehow. Our number one priority is to make sure nothing happens to Chica, because they're gonna try and separate them somehow." Victoria suggested. "In the meantime, we have to at least _try_ to act like normal, civilized people..."

"Alright, good plan." Freddy nodded in agreement. "And then they can all-"

"Wait…" Ryan suddenly said.

"..."

"...I just realized something… Chica being the number one target seems too obvious… They could be going after me…"

With Ryan now being the center of attention, the falcon began texting as fast as her fingers could. The buffalo from before was still standing by the front doorway, and was still in communication with Thompson on the phone.

"...Ben, Ryan's suspicious. He's freaking out…"

"_...What?"_

"Yeah..."

Ryan Norrison turned to Bonnie. "Let me go with you... I don't trust this..."

"...Are you _sure_?" The bunny blinked.

"Chica needs to stay with the majority of the group. They're probably gonna assume that we think that I'd be one of the last people they'd go after. Let me go with you.

"..."

"Like, I'm being dead serious right now..."

"...Okay…"

After they all finally set their eyes on the falcon, their solution was finalized.

"We're gonna let you pick."

"Okay…" She finally looked up from her phone, and promptly eyed Fazbear. "_You_. Come with me."

The bear looked rather dumbfounded, as well as literally all of his friends. "...Okay…"

As she pulled him along, Freddy took one final look at the remaining seven before staring back in front of him.

"...So, what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Foxy asked everyone.

"I guess we can just 'pretend' we're having a good time here." Victoria requested. "But we definitely need to keep those three in touch. We can grab some food or whatever, but we need to let that girl know that we'll be joining the house tour next since Bonnie and Ryan are gonna leave now. ...You two, _please_ keep in contact with Freddy. I have no idea anymore..."

-/-

"Okay, so here's the living room right over here, and there's another hallway to your right, which leads to the kitchen."

Freddy Fazbear, and five other party-goers were in the front doorway of Ben's house. He managed to keep in touch with Bonnie by keeping him on the line, managing to slip his phone into his pocket before anyone could notice. However, it was not on speaker phone, yet it was loud enough so that only Freddy could hear.

He watched his fellow guests chatting, while they all glanced around the place, including Freddy himself.

"_Alright, me and Ryan are nearing the back…"_

Seconds later, everyone suddenly heard a glass break in the kitchen.

"...What was that?" The pink flamingo's eyebrow went up.

"I dropped my fruit punch..." A male voice sounded.

"Great… Now we gotta clean the mess up… Hey you," she pointed at the bear. "you can help me. Let's go get the broom, dust pan, and mop."

As those two met up with a male alligator in the kitchen upon getting the necessary supplies, Freddy took a glance at the spill.

"You can mop up the spill while I sweep up the glass real quick." The girl then faced behind herself. "...You know what? On second thought, lemme go find Ben and tell him first on what happened, and _then _we can clean this up."

"You'd better not tell him!" The crocodile warned.

"Oh, I'm gonna. What else do you think?" She nodded. Her hands now being on her hips. "This isn't even his house. He's just staying here for right now because of summer. He's gotta be outside somewhere. Oh, and _now_ gotta tell everyone that they can't come here at the moment. Soooo thanks a lot... Bye!"

"Don't walk away from me! Get back here!"

As both of the animals ran, Freddy took advantage of everything by pulling out his cell from his pocket. "Okay, I'm free for right now. What's going on?"

"_Um… We're sorta having trouble with the door..."_

"_...What?"_

"_We __**really **__thought it'd be open, but it's locked. We need to think of a Plan B..."_

* * *

"No Freddy, don't freak out. We'll get to you. Just don't hang up."

With Bonnie putting his phone away for the time being, he and Ryan both stared at the locked door.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know…" Ryan slowly shook his head.

As the two continued to converse potential backup plans, five men all approached them slowly. By the time two turned around after hearing footsteps, they immediately froze in place.

* * *

Meanwhile with the rest of the gang, they were currently sitting at tables eating food, not many words being exchanged due to them simply waiting for whatever moves they had to make. Though after some time, Freddy ended up calling Foxy.

"'_Sup?"_

"_Foxy, I think something happened with Bonnie and Ryan. Neither of them are answering me anymore..."_

...

"Aw, crap." Foxy facepalmed. "That's not good… Guys…?"

With all immediately glancing at each other with a variety of reactions due to Foxy having his phone on speaker, Derrick rose from his spot. "I'm going to the house. Victoria come on. The rest of you can head to the back and see what's up. Keep Freddy on the line. It's on..."

With all of them rushing and splitting up, Derrick and Victoria rushed to the front door, only to suddenly themselves being blocked out by the buffalo from before.

"Hey, what do you two think you're doin'!? You're gonna have to wait first! They're almost done!"

"Dude, just move out of the way!" Derrick shouted.

"You can't wait for _two_ minutes?"

"Two minutes my _butt_! Move!"

Richards attempted to push the anthropomorphic buffalo out the way, only to have himself being grabbed by the neck and being wrestled to the ground.

"Kacey!"

As Derrick and the other male were causing quite a scene, the pink flamingo came back.

"Hey!"

She separated the two boys before glaring at Derrick.

"Look, ninety seconds isn't that long." She started with a glare. "What's the big rush here? You're no more important than anybody else!"

"Okay, we're looking for a brown bear that's this tall!" Victoria explained, estimating the height of Freddy. "We really need him now."

"... …"

Kacey and the buffalo glanced at each other for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay." Kacey said. "If it's that serious, we'll come and get him."

As they let the two in, they guided themselves to the living room, Victoria simply eyeing Kacey while her boyfriend glared with tied up arms.

"Please wait in the living room until it's time for everyone to come back."

And within a couple dozen seconds later, they returned as promised. However, there were only five of the six that began the house tour.

"Uh… where's Freddy?"

A brown female jaguar that was their tour guide turned around.

"...Oh the bear? He's in the basement. I'll take you two to him."

"Basement? ...What is he doing down there?"

As the rest of the group went outside, Derrick and Victoria were left standing still upon approaching the door to said basement.

"...What's the prob?" The jaguar questioned.

"...I don't trust this…" Derrick said. "I've seen something like this before…"

A few seconds later, the next thing Derrick knew, he was literally kicked right in the basement."

"DERRICK!"

Victoria was then grabbed by both the buffalo and the two females who all hurried down the stairs.

Upon getting down, she, Chica, and Derrick were completely stunned on what they saw.

Freddy, Bonnie, Ryan, and some other girl that Freddy knew from the beach party were all completely tied up in chairs, with Bonnie desperately trying to escape.

Standing near the four of them was a evil grinning, Ben Thompson.

* * *

Meanwhile, Foxy and Val were all in the back where Bonnie and Ryan were before.

"None of them are answering. Something's definitely wrong. Foxy, you should have kept Freddy on speaker." Val said. "Now, how are we supposed tp get in here? Find a ladder somewhere and climb through a window?"

"...Wait a minute… Oh, man! I knew this would come in handy someday."

Foxy Michael's took off his black backpack and immediately began digging through it. He was clearly determined to find what he was looking for. Finally pulling the item out, Val looked as confused as ever.

"..._Why_?"

Michaels was grinning heavily at some pirate's hook he was holding. "I never told you guys this, but I always bring this with me just for fun and in case I needed to unlock something."

"...Did you bring it with you in college then? ...You do know that's basically a weapon right."

He sighed. "...Let's just get in."

* * *

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HER!"

Bonnie ended up having duck tape pasted on his mouth.

"Sorry, but I feel like your mouth is gonna be a _major _problem here." Ben stated as he walked near Chica. "Me and my girlfriend have been broken up, anyway. So, what's wrong with getting a new one right now. It's just a kiss. And Derrick, your girl is next."

"Can you please leave them alone?" The familiar face that was talked about from the party before begged.

But he did not listen. As he leaned forward, Chica was already crying in combination with many shouts that were heard throughout the entirety of the basement.

Unfortunately for Ben, it came back to bite him in the butt when the door was suddenly busted open, with Foxy and Val rushing down, the former launching himself to knock Ben down.

He used the same hook as before to cut through the duck tape to release Derrick and Victoria.

Derrick ended up fighting off one of the five men from before as Foxy then freed everyone else one by one, before they all fought together, tying up Ben in the process.

"Victoria...?"

She turned to Freddy, who was attempting to get Ben in the chair.

"Call the people..."

* * *

**There. The biggest chapter is done, and including the author's notes, it is by far the longest by a hundred. Yet, it was the chapter I was the most nervous about. Apologies. So you've been warned before lol.**

**Anyway, two more chapters to go and this will be done! Thank you for sticking around thus far!**

**Question:**

**1\. This is more related to your overall feelings of the chapter. What do you honestly think of this?**


	14. Chapter 14: Day 13

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 14 - Day 13

**Alright. This is it. The official second to last chapter to "Beach House Getaway". I appreciate you all for sticking around thus far with an "experimental" fanfiction like this. The idea came from last year, and I'm finally putting it into words on this site. The story is going to end on Monday morning, or at least around that time. And when it ends, this will be my first completed multi-chaptered fanfiction since 2012. 7 long years filled with either cancelled, or unfinished pieces of work, and this of all things break the curse. A FNAF AU, experimental fanfiction completely out of my comfort zone... Wow...**

**So not that the situation regarding everyone involved finally came to an end last chapter, I bet the main question is: what does everyone do from here? Let's read on and see what happens with the main characters...**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 13**

* * *

Day thirteen out of fourteen. Following the events of the previous night, there was the current day, and then the final day where everyone would finally return home, back to way things were before.

It was a rather rainy, Saturday afternoon in Los Angeles, and Victoria was walking towards the living room. Surprisingly, thus far, no one really did much throughout the morning, aside from them picking up a few things from a store, yet that was only because of them discovering that rain was scheduled to precipitate on that Saturday, completely eliminating the option of them going to the beach. And so, they all decided that surprisingly their best interest was to simply remain in the beach house for the day. Oh well. At least the positive side of it was everyone being together inside on a rainy day with everything they needed: food, electronic devices, and quite a few people to converse with. Yet there was that fourth reason, it being that some of the group figured that they should recover from the incident the night before and lay low.

By the time Victoria Kellyn made her way to the living room, she was tapped on the shoulder by Freddy Fazbear.

"Oh, hey."

He turned out to be smiling more than ever. "Well…"

"Well what?" She laughed a little, no idea what he was apparently referring to.

"We finally don't have anything to worry about."

"We sure don't." By the bear's statement, Kellyn nimbly made an inference on where he was going. "Everything is finally all over. We've spent all morning relaxing, while at the same time wondering how in the world we are gonna tell our parents, but I guess we should worry about that on the way home. ...Is everybody done here?"

Freddy thought for a moment. "I think everyone except your boyfriend."

She then sighed. "Derrick can you hurry up!?"

As the two turned to the living room area, everyone was present aside from the aforementioned Derrick Richards and Valery Ramos.

Ignoring their presence, Bonnie turned on the television. "Okay, I think it's… _Dude_, get out of my spot. I was just sitting over there five minutes ago!"

He was staring blankly at Foxy, who had his legs propped up on the table.

"Nah." Michaels shook his head, not looking like he was going to do what he was told anytime soon. "I got too comfortable here."

"Too comfortable? You literally just got there, now move!"

Still nothing.

Obviously Bonnie had to used force to get his way. Walking over, he pushed his friend's legs out the way before, shoving the fox away from Chica until he ended up being at the end of the couch.

Ryan snickered at the whole situation in front of them.

Moments afterwards, Derrick finally came back. "Alright, who's ready?"

"No, are _you _ready?" asked Victoria with a point. "You are the last one to arrive here. Let's just come on already."

"I don't see Val here."

"I was at the bathroom." The vixen herself emerged from the hallway leading up to the living room, ending up sitting on one of the chairs. "Now, let's start this thing."

"You sure this movie isn't too extreme with violence?" Chica asked with a slightly worried tone of voice. "I don't mean to cower out, but I don't think any of you knew me to be um... a _violent_ person, right?"

"Aw, come on. I'm sure it's not that bad." Bonnie grinned, nudging the anthropomorphic chicken with his elbow. "Unless someone gets in my way, I'm not a violent person either, but it has nothing to do with what I like to see on the TV screen. But if you _do_ get scared at some point, to avoid screaming like a maniac, you can hide your face in my chest if you want."

Chica Candance blinked. "...Then I won't see it…"

"Okay, then." Bonnie faced in front of him with a roll of his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Alright, can we just get this started?" Foxy was growing impatient. "Today can't last forever."

"Yeah, let's do it already. Let's turn the lights off and watch the movie." Victoria said, with Val volunteering to flick the light switch.

* * *

Sometime after the movie, Foxy and Val were communicating with one another in Foxy's shared room with Freddy as Ryan, Freddy, Derrick, and Victoria were all in the kitchen making food.

"...You know," Foxy suddenly changed topics from clothes to the vacation. "...even though we had to go through everything last night, of course I don't wanna leave here."

"I know." She nodded. "None of us do. That's why it's best of us to spend the day relaxing and enjoying ourselves here."

"...What are you gonna do when we get back?" He asked.

"...Stuff…"

He had to laugh a little. "That's rather not a very specific answer, but I'll take it."

Both of them ended up giggling afterwards.

"Oh yeah, remember when the police came sometime while we were still in the basement the girl ended up being next to Freddy?" He began to laugh. "You wouldn't believe how awkward she felt, hahaha."

"Yeahhhhh, I don't think Freddy even noticed." Val assumed. "And even if he did, he obviously would have been more concerned about her being alright."

"...Then how come she herself wasn't looking at it that way?" Foxy cocked his head off to the side.

"...Who knows..." Val hunched her shoulders.

"I mean, I dunno about you, but now that I think about it, maybe the girl isn't that smart." The red animal snickered with a head shake. "She clearly didn't care when she cut in front of Freddy in line. I'm suddenly not surprised that she ended up with Ben of all people."

"You think she could do better?"

"Probably." He shrugged. "But I'm glad I'm not with her. She doesn't look like my type, anyway."

-/-

As Ryan and Freddy were the only two that were actually helping Derrick and Victoria make food at the time, the latter two in question happened to be eyeing each other in a flirty way.

However, the act could not have lasted for long, since Freddy was the one who noticed thanks to a small laugh from Victoria.

"Look, can you actually do it somewhere else and actually help us, please?"

With both suddenly jumping because of being startled, with one simple, then playful look between the two, they both then chuckled before being more involved with the cooking project.

"The tacos are gonna be made by themselves, you know." Ryan reminded them.

"Okay, okay, we get it." Victoria sighed in defeat. "We sorta just distracted each other for a moment."

"A moment too much." Freddy responded. "There's a time and a place for you two to spend time with each other. But for right now, dinner's the bigger priority."

A guilty Victoria still hid her feeling with a smile, somehow still finding it a bit humorous, as she took a few steps towards the refrigerator to pull certain items, she could not have helped but eyed Derrick again.

"..."

"..." Richards in particular initially stared back with a single blink, before deciding to casually speak out loud, washing his hands in the sink. "...You know, the whole incident yesterday could literally be just like a movie."

"...What?" Freddy broke the three second silence. "The whole thing?"

"Yeah." He answered without nodding. "Ben's the bad guy, he had his cronies with him, we're the victims, and a few of us are involved in a relationship."

Victoria immediately spoke. "Is this whole thing about me?"

"No, not necessarily." Derrick shook his head this time, now drying his hand. "More like about all of us. We all rent a beach house for two weeks, we have a good time, with conflict along the way, we confront the villain, and now everybody happy the day before we are about to leave here."

"...Okay, I'll admit it." Ryan sighed, thinking he was not wrong at all. "That really does make sense. ...Should we all become actors now?"

"Oh no, you all can count me out of that." Freddy shook his head back and forth even though he got the joke. "I'd rather be a singer instead..."

"You'll be alright, Freddy." laughed Victoria, continuing to stare at Derrick. "So I guess we're one of the two couples here, I guess I could be the lead role then, since we were the ones who brought this whole beach house idea up in the first place. The rest of you can be the side characters."

Fazbear then sighed. "Alright, that would work fine..."

"Good, we'll make millions off this 'movie' then." Derrick had the final comment, closing the refrigerator that Victoria never did herself. "Now let's just get back to making tacos, please. I'm hungry."

* * *

**Alright, there. Fourteen chapters down, only one more chapter to go. It will be day fourteen of the trip, and basically an epilogue. I don't expect the last chapter to be long at all, so consider it to be simply the ending to all this by the group preparing to go home.**

**Questions:**

**1\. What do you all generally think of the characters here?**

**2\. What do you think about this whole trip? (If it helps you could describe it in a sentence)**

**3\. There was slight romance here. Was it cringeworthy to you for at least a bit, or was it alright? (LOL)**

**I will see you all on Monday for the final chapter! ;-)**


	15. Chapter 15: Day 14 - Epilogue

Beach House Getaway

Chapter 15 - Day 14: Epilogue

**It's finally here. The official last chapter of "Beach House Getaway". Like I said, this is my first multi-chaptered story that I've finished since 2012, so it's a good feeling to complete something, a feeling that I haven't felt for all these years haha.**

**But for this in particular, like I said, it's going to be the shortest. Don't expect something big to happen or anything. This chapter just represents the trip coming to a close as they are getting ready to return home. This was the only chapter of this entire thing that wasn't pre-planned, so I don't know how you would all feel about it. So let's see how this turns out...**

**~KF**

* * *

**Day 14**

* * *

The beach house getaway trip was officially coming to a close after two long weeks away from home. The group did enjoy themselves, even if they had to deal with a certain someone along the way. No one predicted that they would have been in a potential life threatening situation... twice (three for Bonnie and Chica), yet in the end, it was just another topic to discuss with their family and friends upon returning home.

However, those two groups of people that were familiar with the characters along were not the only ones that needed a little enlightenment of what occurred.

Val exited outside with a sigh, her phone in hand texting away to some of her friends that they were getting ready to leave. "We're gonna have to tell the whole college of what happened with Ben when it starts up again..."

"Don't worry." Derrick assured her, loading his suitcase in the trunk of his car. "When this goes on the news I'll be the first to tweet about it on social media."

"What if we have to be interviewed or something?" asked Victoria.

"..." All she got was a shrug.

"You're not help." Kellyn playfully punched his arm in response. "I mean, for all we know, that could actually happen. Even though I can be okay with interviews, I might not know the answers all the time."

"Just be honest." Foxy suggested. "Just look at the interviewer like he has two heads and say... 'I dunno...'. It's that simple basically."

"We're not trying to look stupid in front of millions of people." Val reminded him. "And besides, the locals around the area already spoke to the news. We were just lucky enough to flee away in time once we got ourselves straight with the police."

"But still, we've already told some of our folks about Ben." Bonnie added, leaning against Derrick's vehicle. "When words spreads around, they will all get word of it and then we would be involved."

"Well, has everyone figured out what to say yet?" Victoria asked.

"I'm just gonna bring it up when I finish of the positive side of things." Freddy concluded after thinking it over for quite a while. "I feel like that's the best way to bring it up at this point so that my family won't be as loud when I tell 'em..."

"My family would be even louder." Ryan thought his predicament was worse. "Not only there are six of us including my siblings and parents, but four of them are girls, so their screams are gonna be even more ear-splitting, haha. Not that they ever do that, but I know they're gonna raise their voices and it's not going to be pretty at all when they find out... Unless they somehow discover what happened before I show up. Best of luck I guess, Freddy..."

With a hand placed on his shoulder with a grin, Freddy laughed a little. "Maybe you're right."

Unbeknowst to Victoria initially, Chica's eyes were staring at nowhere in particular, simply waiting for her friends to finish loading so that they could leave. At one point, though, one eye shift and she found herself staring at her friend's phone screen lit up in her hand. Sure, it could have been anybody, and she could have simply told here that someone was calling her, yet one particular word that was shown on the screen was enough for her to pop an eyebrow.

"...Victoria...? Your mom's calling..."

"...Huh? ...Oh..."

With her now being of the center of attention, aside from a few of the anthropomorphic animals exchanging glancing, she took a second of staring at her screen to make sure it was her attempting to reach her daughter, and it indeed was.

Lifting the phone to her ear after finally answering, the phone conversation started. "...Hello...?"

* * *

**Yep. Victoria's mom found out about what happened, haha. But anyway, there it is. Yeah, I said this chapter was going to be released on Monday, but then I thought to myself: 'You know, it's just the epilogue. What's the point of waiting anymore?" So I decided to post this as soon as the chapter was done.**

**I actually wouldn't be surprised if any of you are thinking of me starting some sort of continuation to this or something. Well... I'm not one hundred percent against the idea. I wouldn't really mind doing that. It all depends on whatever ideas I can come up with in terms of the characters and whatever plot that comes to mind. However, the hard part is obvious. This fic was already out of my comfort zone as I stated before, and now I'm doing a follow up? ...Yeah, it'd rather be difficult. So with that being said, be prepared for the following dread words. "We'll see", haha. It's all based on what I think in the future.**

**But I hope you enjoyed this project of mine! Had a good time writing it. Lemme know what you all like/dislike about it.**

**Questions: (They are simple)**

**1\. What'd you think of the characters? Who's your favorite?**

**2\. What'd you think of the plot?**

**3\. Would you guys actually want a follow up for it?**

**I will see you all around in whatever FNAF fanfics I come up with in the future!**


End file.
